Forget Me Never An Elvis Presley Fanfic
by Bonbonsandbooks
Summary: When faithful cook Mary, suddenly has to head out of town due to a family matter, Elvis finds himself in need of a personal chef at Graceland. One who can meet all his culinary desires until Mary returns back to Memphis. Local chef in training Jenna Rogers, lands the job cooking for Elvis. Will she also land his heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

It was such a hot day there in Memphis. I was sweating to death. All I could think about was going to the lake for a dip in the nice cool waters by the beach. But if I screwed up, and chose to skip out of work today my parents were never going to take me as a serious chef.

"Jenna Rogers, get two coffees please for these fine gentlemen" momma barks orders my way as the breakfast rush was just finishing up there.

"Who wants coffees on such a hot day out?" I complain as I rush to the coffee maker. There was at least two cups of coffee left in the pot. Then I would have to make a fresh batch up.

"That would be us ma'am" mutters someone behind the counter. I glance behind my shoulder to see a couple of police officers. They came in every other day for their free breakfast of donuts and coffee.

"I should have known it was you, Brett" I laugh as I get the sugar packets out.

Brett loved his sugar and creamers in his coffee. Brett Shettlander was one of the finest on the Memphis squad had.

I went to high school with the man. Now I got to serve the former high school quarter back coffee everyday. He was married now with two little ones and one on the way.

"Thank you" Brett tells me as I hand him his coffee and donuts.

I had dated Brett back during our high school days. But we just did not have that connection.

Brett winks at me.

"So how is the wife? The kiddos?" I ask as I get them each a donut to go.

"They are doing great! Kevin is going to be in first grade this fall! And Denise is due any day now! We are hoping for a girl this time! Kevin and James want another brother" chuckles Brett.

"Well I hope you have a healthy baby girl" I tell him as I hand him his treat.

"On the house boys" momma says as she refuses to take their cash.

"Thank you" Brett replies. He leaves the cash he was going to pay with in our little tip jar.

"Tell me when she has the baby! I want to know what she has! Send Denise my congrats" I say to Brett.

"Will do. When are _you_ ever going to marry Jenna?" jokes his buddy Joe.

"When the _right_ man comes along" I joke.

" _Maybe_ he has" Joe chuckles. " _Maybe_ he is right under your nose"

Joe was always trying to get me to go on a date with him. I always turned him down. Joe liked to party a little too much. He grew up on his parents' farm here in town.

He was a momma's boy. I did not want to date someone who still lived at home at the age of thirty-two. It was fine for a lady. Not for a grown man.

" _Maybe_ I missed him" I joke as I wink his way.

" _Ouch_ " laughs Brett.

"Have a nice day fellas. Stay safe out there on the roads" I warn them.

They nod as they head out the door. The door dings the bell as they leave. The place was clearing out.

I was one day hoping to run Sweet Tooth Bakery, when my parents were far too old to. Their parents had run the bakery before them. If they ever could see me as a professional baker around here.

My older sister Pyria she had done really well around here. But Pyria went and got herself married right out of high school to Kenny Fields.

They are married now with four little kids. Living out in Michigan. They come around Christmas time but we hardly ever see them or the kids. Pyria does not hold an interest in taking over the family business at any time.

"Jenna make a new pot of coffee will you?" momma orders me about that day as she goes to head to the back.

"Anything else you would like for me to do?" I offer my help.

"Please clean up and freshen up the tables out on the floor before we get new people coming in for the lunch rush" she orders. I nod.

"Sure thing momma" I promise. I begin to clean out the coffee pots.

I make decafe coffee. As well as regular coffee. We made sandwiches' for the lunch rush. We had a few regulars come in here and there. After I have the pots of coffee brewing up, I head on out to the little eating area of the bakery.

We had a few tables and chairs setting out. We had a little vase with fake flowers on every table. Along with napkin holders. I gather up the daily paper that people left on the tables. I go to place them back were people could find them when they wanted to.

Something happens to catch my eye on one of the papers. Chef wanted. Not for a permanent hire. For trial base only. It happened to be at GRACELAND!

Home to _Elvis Presley_.

I gasp dropping the newspaper to the ground. If I could get a job being a chef there than momma would have to take my culinary skills more seriously! Right?

I read over the article. It looked as if Elvis father Vernon Presley had placed the ad in the local paper.

Along with a number to call. With shaky hands I make my way over to our little phone. I knew Elvis was married. Had a daughter to. But he had always been my favorite singer. And actor. I have saw all of his movies.

Even been to his concerts when I could attend with my sister! I was always going to be an Elvis fan living so near him! I never once met him in person though he lived in my home town!

Did I dare make the call? Get an interview?

I had to!

I pick up the phone then I dial the number. It soon has a busy signal to it. I sigh. It was not meant to be. I hang up. I needed to just stay here. Focus on my life here.

 _Right_?

My heart sinks. What would it be like to work for such an amazing family for a few weeks? What would Elvis say about my cooking skills? I had to know. I dial the number once again. It was ringing this next time around.

" _Hello_?" a man answers. My nervous fingers slam the phone down and hang up.

"No...I can't do this. Can I?" I laugh. I shake my head.

I dial the number one more time. It begins to ring. The man answers one more time.

"Hello? Someone there?" he replies.

"Hi there. I am calling about the chef position? I saw the ad in the paper" I explain.

"Oh yes! We are doing interviews all this week. Can I set you up with one?" he offers to me right away.

"Sure! That would be great" I say happily.

"My name is Vernon Presley. I will be doing the interviews all week long. What days are good for you? You have to come by my office here at Graceland. It is in the back" he mentions' to me. I was chatting with Elvis father? My heart begins to race faster.

"Oh any time is fine by me" I agree.

"Fine then. How about this Tuesday? About five pm?" he offers me a date and time.

" _Perfect_! I get off work by then" I say happily.

"You already have a job?" he worries.

"I do. But I work for my family. I never had a job outside of the family business" I inform him.

"How nice you help your family. May I ask what you do?" he wants to know.

"We have a bakery here in town. We have had it for many years. Perhaps you have heard of us? Sweet Tooth Bakery on seventh ave?" I ask him.

"Sure have! My beloved Gladys used to get donuts there on her way to Sun Records back when our boy first became a hit! It has been a long time since I have been down that way" laughs Vernon.

"Momma once told me she met Elvis momma. I was not sure if she was telling tales! But it is nice to know it was true after all!" I chuckle.

"See you Tuesday! Say what is your name? I will jot it down" offers Vern.

"My name is Jenna. _Jenna Rogers_ sir" I reply.

"See you here on Tuesday, _Miss. Rogers_ " he replies before we hang up.

I smile happily. I had a job! I could feel it! I was going to get this job! Working for Elvis! Once he told all of Memphis what a cook I was then momma was sure to let me run this bakery one day! Wait and see!

" _Jenna_!" momma calls out to me from the back.

"Yes?" I call back.

"Can you sweep and mop the floors please?" she demands to know.

"Sure momma, sure I can" I sigh.

I set the paper aside for now.

I could hardly wait for Tuesday to arrive! I was going to get this job! I just knew it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was super excited when Tuesday came rolling around. I made sure to dress up under the apron I was wearing at work that day. I did not want my mother to know I had a job interview coming up.

I was not sure if she would take the news well about me working some place other than this bakery. I wondered if I was going to get to meet Mr. Elvis Presley or just his father.

" _Say,_ Jenna, want to head over to the hair dressers when we get out of work? I am going to get my hair trimmed up. I will pay for you to if you would like" offers momma as she dries the coffee mugs that she just washed up.

" _Me?!_ No thanks, I have other plans after work" I tell her.

" _What_ other plans?" she wants to know.

"Oh...I am meeting up with some high school chums" I lie.

"Mandy?" she wonders.

My longtime friend Amanda Lee was always getting together with me. We were always having adventures in this crazy thing called life. I have known Amanda since we were in grade school in fact! No truer friend than her.

" _Mandy_? No, not this time" I chuckle.

"Well to bad. I was kind of looking forward to some good old fashioned mother daughter time" mentions my mother. My heart sinks. "I know I have not had much time with you these days as we try to keep the bakery a float"

"I know momma. Maybe some other time later in the week we could do something" I promise her.

"Alright. I will hold you to that" she agrees. She smiles at me. The phone rings. Momma grabs the phone and answers it.

" _Sweet Tooth Bakery,_ how may I help you? Oh...sure I can tell her...for what? Oh really? Alright thank you good-bye" mother says before hanging up. She had a confused look on her face.

"What is it? Who was on the phone?" I want to know as I help her dry the mugs.

" _Funny thing_...you will never believe who was calling here for you!" momma replies.

" _Who_?"

" _Vernon Presley_. Elvis father" she announces.

I was so startled he called here I drop the coffee mug to the floor. The mug shatters into a million pieces onto the floor. Why had Vernon called here? What had he wanted? Did he change his mind about our interview?

"What did he want? I am so so sorry about the mug" I mutter as I walk around the shattered glass. I grab the broom to sweep up the mess I created.

"He said he had a job interview with you this afternoon. He needed to do the interview a little earlier than four thirty. He needed you there at Graceland by four" she mentions.

So he did not want to cancel.  
Whew.

"He did? _Funny_ " I chuckle trying to change the subject.

My eyes quickly dart over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already three thirty. I better hurry, clean up the place and head on over to Graceland as soon as I could get there.

"Why did he say you two have an interview?" momma wonders.

" _Because_ we do" I sigh.

" _For what?"_ momma demands to know.

"It is only temporary. Elvis chef Mary, will be out of town for a bit. He needed help over there. I wanted to work for the Presley's. I never have gotten to meet Elvis. This will not last long. Then I can be back at the bakery here helping you all when you need me. It will be extra income for us all" I explain.

"That is a very grown up thing of you to do hold two jobs. But I am sure they have had many people apply for that job. Not to mention you are still _learning_ how to cook Jenna" momma chuckles. "Mr. Presley I am sure has high expectations on your cooking skills. We both know you do not have them yet. Now your sister Pyria would have been _perfect_ for that job! She can whip up anything at any time" momma brags on my older sister once more.

I fume inside. How dare she make fun of me. Of my dreams! I could so cook! I needed extra practice. I would do just fine! I would be ten times better than my sister Pyria! Besides that Pyria did not care about this bakery! She left town! I stayed! Did that not count for anything?

"Sorry dear, but you know you must face the facts" momma warns me.

"Watch I will get that job! Soon all of Memphis will know I am the best chef in town!" I brag to her.

"Do not get your hopes up dear girl" sighs momma.

"I better go. I do not want to be late for this job interview" I snap as I place the last dry mug on the shelf. I take off my apron and then hang it on the hooks with the others. I wash my hands before getting ready to clock out.

" _Jenna_!" momma calls to me.

She knew she upset me.

I head to the back. I made a little secret weapon to help me in the interview with Vernon. I made a little dreamy cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake. One of grams best known recipes around Memphis fair grounds. Once Vernon had a taste of what I could do, well that would speak for my interview for me!

" _Jenna_!"

"Sorry momma, gotta go get my dream job!" I call out to her as I head out of the place. I had my purse slung on my shoulder. I had the cheesecake in my hands.

I head on over to the bus stop. People were waiting there at it with me. Soon the bus stops in front of us. I get on with the others. The day was sure another hot muggy one that summer afternoon. Good thing I was wearing a dress. I had to stand with the others. All the seats were spoken for on that bus.

The bus takes me down to Elvis side of town. My heart hammers with a rush of excitement in it. I grab onto the handle hanging beside my face. The bus takes off.

I nearly drop the cheesecake. I sigh as I get a better grip on the thing. I was heading down to Graceland! Wait until I tell Mandy that I got to meet Elvis father later today!

I smile hoping Elvis was going to be home to meet. I always wanted to meet the man. Never got a chance to. The bus stops soon at another bus stop near Graceland. I wait as the others get off the bus along with me. People were pushing to get on the bus as I got off.

I head down the street. Graceland was soon in sight for me. My heart thumps so loudly I could hear it in my eardrums.

There were gates at the front of Graceland for Elvis protection. I wondered how I was supposed to get in for the interview? What did I do now? I soon spot a guard at the front of the gates.

"Excuse me sir...sir?" I call out to him. He had a paper in his hands as he read over it while he was sitting in the booth out front of Graceland.

" _Sir_..." I call out again.

His head snaps up. He looks curiously over at me now. I had his full attention. I smile brightly.

"Hi there, I have a job interview with Vernon Presley? He told me to meet him in his office? In the back of Graceland?" I inform the guard.

The guard grabs a clip board. He reads over it.

"Are you _Miss Rogers_? The four o clock interview?" he asks me. I nod shyly.

"Yes sir, I am she" I promise him.

"Can I see some form of id?" he wants to know.

"Oh sure, yes you can" I ramble on.

I hand the cheesecake for him to hold onto. I get my bus pass out of my purse. I did not drive so this was my only form of id I had on me at the moment.

"You are good to go in. Head to the back past the pool there will be a little office there. Vernon will be back there, I will call you in" he promises me as he hands me my id back along with my cheesecake. I nod.

"Thank you sir" I say.

The gate doors slide open. This was it! I had to get this dream job! I just had to! I walk down the long drive way. I soon spot another guard coming up the drive way. He was riding on a golf cart. He stops beside me. He waves and smiles. Everyone was so friendly here.

"Hello miss! Can I take you to the back office?" he asks me.

"Oh sure" I giggle.

"Hop on" he demands to me.

He pats the seat next to him. I get on scooting in on the golf cart.

"So here for the chef interview?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yes I am" I reply.

"We have a lot coming in. Some do not even know how to cook! They just wanted to meet Elvis!" laughs the guard.

"Well, that is wild" I agree.

"My name is Paul what is yours?" he wonders as he drives us to the back.

"Jenna. _Jenna Rogers_. My family owns the little bakery in town" I inform him.

"Sweet Tooth?" he asks me. I nod.

"That is the one" I say as I smile.

"I bet you know my older brother. Joe? He is a regular there" mentions Paul.

He was Joe Collins little brother? The cop who always was hitting on me. That Joe. I giggle. What a small world. I forgot Joe had a large family. Paul was one of the five brothers in Joe's family tree. I had not known him like I had Joe and Mark.

"Yes, I do know Joe" I laugh.

"He is always saying you have a crush on him" Paul tells me. I shake my head no.

"Other way around" I laugh.

"I figured. Well we are here now. Have a good interview" Paul says cheerfully as he stops in front of a smaller white building in the back of Graceland.

"Thanks Paul!" I say as I hop off the golf cart. Paul winks my way as he waves before driving off.

"This is it Jenna! You can do it! Do not listen to momma" I pep talk myself softly before walking up to the door.

I walk up the steps to the front door there at the office. A million butterflies scatter about in my tummy causing a case of nerves to hit me pretty hard.

I raise my hand up to the door. I knock on it. No answer. Maybe I did not knock loud enough. I raise my hand, after waiting a moment longer. Then I knock one more time.

" _Come on in!"_ I hear him call out.

I let myself inside. There were two little tv's there in the office. A radio. All of them were going on all at once when I came in. I could not see Vernon's face. The chair was facing away from me. He seemed to be on the phone.

"Well I have to let you go. My four o clock just came in. We will find someone in time...yes. I am on it. Okay. Bye" he says before hanging up.

He turns around in his seat after hanging up his phone. Was face to face with Vernon. He smiles warmly my way. He points to the seat in front of the desk.

"Have a seat little lady. Let's begin shall we?" he asks as he winks.

"I brought you a little treat. To show my skills off" I mention as I set the cheesecake down on his desk.

"You did eh? Well that looks tempting" he chuckles looking pleased as I sit down in front of me. He grabs a paper plate off the little bar there in the office. There was drinks setting out. Snacks of all kinds laying about. He grabs a plastic knife and cuts two pieces of cake.

"Want to share one with me?" he offers.

"Oh...oh sure" I agree.

"Strawberry cheesecake is my all-time favorite" he mutters as he finally takes a first bite after handing me my cheesecake.

"Me to" I agree.

"Mmm... _so good_...mmmm" he mumbles as he closes his eyes savoring the first bite he takes in.

"Thank you" I manage to mutter after stuffing my face with cheesecake.

"I would know this cheesecake anywhere. Is this made by _Cathy Dennis?"_ he demands to know. Cathy Dennis was my gram. This was her recipe. She passed it along to me as well as momma when she passed away last year.

"Yes sir. This was my gram's recipe" I explain.

" _Dang_...your _gram_ is Cathy? I always went to the 4H fair just to get a taste of anything Cathy brought to the table that year. Gladys always was hankering to get her secret recipes. One year Cathy gave Gladys her chili recipe. It sure is a big hit around here" he mutters before taking another bite of cheesecake. "Mmm... _heavenly_. You know. I think you are hired" he chuckles.

Thank you grandma, I think to myself before shoving another bite of cheesecake into my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

So I am happy to say I made the cut. For now. I was going to be working alongside of Mary for a week before she headed off out of town. Thanks to my dearly beloved gram who had passed onto the other side, well gram's good cooking landed me my dream job here at Graceland!

I could not wait to start my job that day. I was going to be trained to cook all of Elvis favorite mouthwatering dishes. I was beyond excited to find out Elvis favorite meals. And would I ever get to meet the man himself? I wondered.

I pull my brown hair into a tight bun on top of my head. I add on lipstick. I was ready to head downtown that day. Mother was surprised that I managed to land the job.

"So you _really_ are going through with this huh?" momma asks me as she finds me checking myself out in my mirror one last time before I head on my way that day.

"Sure am" I inform her.

"Well _good luck_. I am sorry about comparing you with Pyria. I am. I took it hard when she up and left us. I figured she would always be around here you know?" momma sighs as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me. I know you took it hard. Pyria did not do it to hurt us. She did it to be with her family" I point out.

"I know. You both have grown up so very much" sighs momma.

"Thanks. I better get going. I do not want to be late. I have a lot to learn in just a week" I mention to her.

"You can do it baby girl. See you later" momma tells me as I grab my purse off my bed before heading out the front door.

I felt a little bit better about my day after having momma pep talk me. She went out of her way to make things right between us. That meant the world to me.

I walk as fast as I can out to my local bus stop that bus that would take me off to Graceland. To my new job. After that interview with Vernon, I still did not manage to get to meet Elvis yet. Elvis was sleeping about four that day. I hear he was a real night owl.

I began to wonder what kind of shifts I was going to be working around there. I was a morning person myself. I better start getting used to being a night person huh? I sigh as I waited for my bus.

Soon a bus makes a squeaking sound as it stops in front of me and other people. I head on to get in line. There was already a crowd heading to their job that day.

I get on the bus. It was odd for me not to be heading into work at the bakery with my family. But I knew it was going to be a nice change of pace for me. Something different. Something other than making donuts and sandwiches' for the local cops in town.

If I could keep the police happy here in town I was sure I could keep the King of rock and roll happy with my cooking. Nothing to it right? I spent all the night before skimming over my gram's favorite southern recipes that past night.

I figured gram knew how to make things from scratch. I thought perhaps some of the same recipes she had Mary might have lingering in Elvis kitchen area. Soon the bus stops at the next stop once it made its way in town.

I was very excited to work at Graceland. I wondered if I would happen to run into my friend Paul once more. Or would he be working another shift. Maybe he was off work today.

Who knew?

I liked the idea of knowing someone else working at Graceland. That would help me a lot! I walk up to the gates of Graceland. I was let in a whole lot easier this time around.

" _Morning Jenna_! Nice to see you back" calls out Paul who was checking over a golf cart. He waves to me.

" _Hello Paul_! Moring!" I call back.

"I see you got the job huh?" he wants to know.

"Well on a trial run. I am going to be working with Mary today to see if I am hired" I explain to him as he checks under the hood of the little white golf cart.

"I can give you a ride to the front of the house if you want. I have just gotten done filling up the thing" he mutters as he shuts the hood of the cart.

"Is that all you do all day? Ride around the grounds?" I giggle.

" _Pretty much_. I love it. Well not when it gets cold out" he chuckles. "Come hop on"

"Sure" I agree.

I slide on the seat next to him. He drives me on down the long lengthy drive way of the place. Graceland was sure breath taking to see up close. I could never get enough of seeing the place. So beautiful.

"You know a doctor owned this place before the Presley's owned it. Elvis bought this home for his momma before she passed away" Paul explains as he drives me to the front of the place.

"So I heard. So sad about his momma back when he was in the army" I mention.

"You can see his buddies the Memphis Mafia as they are known. They come in and out of here often. Never a dull moment around this place" brags Paul as he pulls up in the front of Graceland.

"Well thank you Paul for the information. And the ride" I giggle as I get off the golf cart.

"See you around!" Paul says cheerfully before driving off leaving me there.

I look up at the huge palace that Elvis got to call home. Don't get me wrong. We had a nice little three story home. With two bathrooms. We did well. We had the home in Memphis since gram was around. The home once belonged to them.

Then it was passed onto my momma. I had my own room. My own space. But it was nothing compared to this place. I was in awe just seeing the outside. Large white pillars towered overhead holding up the large home.

Beautiful white lions sat in the front. On each side of the front of the house as though they were protectors of the home. I glance around me at the large front yard. I was pretty glad I was not hired to clean this place. That would sure take forever!

I stick my fingers out to ring the doorbell once I was at the front door. I hear the echo of the doorbell ringing on the inside. It was so early I winced remembering that Elvis liked to sleep in. I hoped I did not wake my boss. I would not get on his good side by waking him before he was ready to!

Suddenly the large door opens up before me. A sweet little short elderly lady stands in front of the door. She wipes her hands on her dish rag. She smiles my way brightly.

"Hi there. My name is _Miss. Rogers_. I am here to cook for Mr. Presley while Mary is away" I mention feeling very shy suddenly.

" _Well hello there_! I heard yesterday that Mr. Vernon found a replacement for me! Come on in!" the lady tells me warmly as she allows me to come inside.

The home was even brighter, more vibrant than what I saw outside. I suck in my breath as I take it all in. I could find myself getting lost in a place like this! I glance over to the right hand side of me.

There was a long snow white couch that out stretched across the whole living room floor. Past the couch was two stain glass windows. The hint of a peacock plastered a blue and yellow colored shape along the large windows. In the middle between the two was a large grand white piano. So pretty.

To the right of me was the dining room hall. A large table made of oak wood was spread out with many chairs there. A large case full of expensive china was displayed inside of the case.

I could hardly wait to see the kitchen were I was going to be spending most of my time. A grand stair case was in the hall way. A chandler hung overhead of us. A photo of Elvis when he was much younger hung on the wall before you head up the stairs.

"You alright miss?" the lady asks me as I shake myself out of it.

" _Sorry_ , I _never_ saw anything like this...this place is...it is..."

"Breath taking?" she finishes for me. I nod.

" _Indeed_ " I say as I smile.

"I will be happy to show you around the place. My name is Mary. Mary Jenkins" she tells me as she extends her dark hand out for me to shake. We shake hands.

"I know I am not going to take your place in anyway while you are gone but wow, I can say I sure am happy to be here" I giggle. She leads the way to the kitchen through the dining room area. I spy Vernon coming in through the back way that morning.

"Morning Mr. P" Mary remarks greeting Vernon.

" _Morning,_ Miss. Jenkins. Morning Miss. Rogers. Good to see you right on time" he tells me as he smiles.

"What can I get for you Mr. P?" offers Mary as she heads in the kitchen.

"Oh, I can get it. I was going to make myself a peace of peanut butter toast. And have a glass of juice" he tells her.

"Nonsense. I get paid to take care of ya'll. Now let me" mentions Mary.

She grabs the bread off the counter. Then she pops a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster. She gets oranges out of the fridge. She begins to slice them up in halves. I watch curiously as Mary makes fresh oj right before my eyes. The Presley's sure had it made here.

"Grandpa! Hi Grandpa!" I hear a little one say cheerfully. I could not see who was there past the large counter there.

"Hi sweet pea!" Vernon replies brightly as he sets his paper down. He picks up the most adorable little girl I had ever saw before.

"I _love_ you!" she tells her grandpa as her little fingers hug around his neck. He laughs as he hugs her.

"I love you too Lisa Marie" he promises.

"Daddy is still sleeping" she informs Vernon.

"Do not go waking your daddy up now little one" warns Vernon.

"I know. _Wait"_ sighs Lisa Marie.

She had to be about four years old. Her blond hair was in cute little curly pigtails'. She had on a red jumper. With a light blue tee shirt on underneath it. I wondered where Cilla was. The Mrs. Maybe she was sleeping upstairs with her hubby.

Maybe she was a night owl to.

"Who is that grandpa?" Lisa Marie asks Vernon as she points over to me.

"That is the lady who is going to take Miss Mary's place while she is away. Her name is Miss. Rogers" Vernon introduces us.

I go head over to shake hands with Lisa. She hides her face shyly into her grandpa's shirt. She peaks her pretty blue eyes out at me. She smiles.

" _Hi there!"_ I tell her as I remove my hand back.

"She can be shy" Vernon warns me.

" _Grandpa"_ " whispers Lisa Marie.

"Yes _darlin_?"

"What if she can't make pancakes? I like pancakes" Lisa Marie pipes up.

"She can make _pancakes_ just fine" chuckles Vernon.

"But I like mine with whip cream" worries Lisa. "With strawberries on the top"

"Now no worries little one. I plan on teaching her what to do. Miss. Rogers makes the best pancakes this side of Memphis I hear" jokes Mary as she winks at me.

"With whip cream even?" Lisa Marie worries.

"With _extra_ toppings to" I joke.

Mary hands me the box of pancake mix. It was my cue to show what I was made of around here. I was going to make pancakes. The best mouthwatering pancakes Memphis ever had. At least in the Presley kitchen today.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was really enjoying being at Graceland more than I ever did working at my parents' bakery. Sad thing was would I ever want to go back to the bakery after working here with the Presley's?

I still had not managed to meet Elvis at all that week. He woke up very late in the days. Then was often whisked off to a concert, or to record an album he was working.

Just something he happened to be working on. I only managed to meet most of the famous Memphis Mafia. Most of the gentlemen were rather very nice.

I did not care too much for Lamar. I always heard him complaing about something Elvis needed to do for him. He did not seem like a grateful person.

I kept my thoughts to myself on that matter. Mary was busy teaching me all new southern recipes' that were near and dear to Elvis heart. I wondered if Elvis himself would find my cooking as good as Mary's.

I really was starting to doubt myself in the matter. Though Mary and Vernon were telling me I was doing a fine job in it all. I hoped they were right. I wanted everything to turn out perfectly for Elvis.

"Did Mr. Vernon tell you that you need to stay on the grounds to be a round the clock chef?" Mary asks me one afternoon while we puttered about the kitchen.

"No, he has not _mentioned_ it me why?" I ask curiously.

"He was hoping to hire a chef who could stay on the grounds. I never could do that. They would like that if you can. Because Mr. Elvis he gets up at _all_ hours on the night. Then he expects me to care for him. Now I do not mind caring for that man. I never could keep up with the midnight hours. I normally would prepare him a meal so when he woke he had something good waiting for him down here" Mary explains to me as she wipes down the counter. "Could you live on the grounds?" she wants to know.

" _Me?!_ I think it would be alright to live on the grounds if they asked me to" I mention.

What would momma say if I moved out for a few weeks? Would it upset my momma? I never would mean to make her worry about me. But I am sure she would support me and support my dream job as well.

" _Good_ , go see Mr. Vernon before he takes off. I figure he wants to discuss the matter" Mary demands to me.

"When do you leave out of town?" I wonder as I undo the apron around my middle.

"I leave _this_ Friday. Then you are all on your own. I will leave the recipes' where you can find them" Mary vows to me. I nod.

"Thank you for doing so" I say. "Well I am going to talk to Mr. Vernon" I say.

I leave my apron on the counter. I wondered why in the world I had not yet met Mrs. Presley here on the ground.

Was she on a trip to? Did she ever cook meals for them all? I could not help but wonder about Cilla as I made my way out the back door and too Vernon's office. I knock on the door before going on in.

" _Who_ is there?" he asks me.

"Me sir. _Jenna_ " I call back.

"Come on in Jenna" he replies back. I let myself inside. I sit down at his desk.

"Now there are a few matters I wish to talk to you about. I am sure Mary went over them with you already correct?" he asks me. I nod.

" _Yes sir, she_ has" I say.

"Alright then. Can you stay on the grounds? You will have your privacy. Your own room. But your hours in work may increase. Do you have issues working over time?" he wants to know. He taps his pen on his desk as he looks at me thoughtfully.

"No sir. That would not be an issue. I can stay on the grounds" I promise him as I fold my hands in my lap.

" _Grandpa_! _Grandpa_! Look at what I drew!" Lisa Marie suddenly declares as she rushes on over to her grandpa's side. She scrambles to climb on his lap. She thrusts a little drawing in his hands. Looking proud of herself. I had not saw her there when I came in.

"Who are these lovely people you drew? You are getting mighty good at this" whistles Vernon.

"This is you. This is daddy beside you. Over here is momma and me" she explains brightly as she points to the photo.

" _How nice!_ " says Vernon.

"I am going to show this to momma when she comes back with Mr. Mike on their trip! Momma said she is gonna buy a home in LA! Where the movie stars live!" brags Lisa Marie.

 _Who_ was Mike? _Why_ was Cilla not staying there in Memphis?

"If you have not known Cilla is leaving Mr. Presley. It is not made public yet" Vernon tells me. "Miss. Presley is out in LA with her boyfriend Mike"

" _Oh?"_ I say feeling a rush of sadness for Elvis.

"She spilt from Elvis back around Christmas. Their divorce will be finalized soon" Vernon explains.

" _Poor Elvis_ " I say feeling such a powerful sadness for the man.

" _Miss. Presley,_ was lonely when my boy was on the road a lot. She left Elvis for his karate instructor. We know the press will eat poor Elvis alive in this whole mess. But we need to handle this all with grace" explains Vernon.

"I feel so badly" I say softly.

" _Nothing_ you can do about it. I do worry about that boy of mine. He has gone into work over time now that she left him. I know he is rather depressed over it all" Vernon says.

"I can see why" I say sadly.

" _Please_ do not let this leak out yet" warns Vernon.

" _Never_ " I promise. "I respect you all. I would not tell a soul"

" _Good_. When can you move on the grounds?" he asks me.

" _Today_ " I offer.

" _Wonderful_. I will show you what room will be yours. Then I will let you head off to do what you need to do to properly move in with us" he says smiling. I nod.

" _Sure thing_ " I say.

"Jenna is moving in?" wonders Lisa Marie curiously. I nod.

"Yes I am. Is that okay with you?" I ask her. She nods.

"If you can make me pancakes everyday" she laughs.

"You got it" I giggle.

"See you soon Jenna" Vernon tells me as I get up to leave.

I head out of the office nearly walking on air now. Elvis was single. The world did not know it. I knew it. Elvis was single! My heart skips a happy beat.

I was going to cook for the man! I was going to live on the grounds! Right here at Graceland! This had to be heaven on Earth! My luck was sure turning around here for me.

" _Jenna_? Need a ride to the gates?" calls out my buddy Paul as he drives around the corner of the fence on the golf cart.

"Sure could" I agree cheerfully. I head on over to the golf cart. I hop on in alongside of Paul.

"So you sure look like you are in a good mood" he mentions.

"Oh because I am in a good mood" I giggle.

"Get a raise already?" he teases me.

" _Sort of_ " I laugh.

"Well what happened that made that pretty smile cross your face?" he wonders.

"I will be living here at Graceland while I pitch in for Mary!" I brag with joy.

"Well you are lucky! I can see why you are smiling. Say I have something else to tell you that might back you smile" he mentions.

" _Oh really_? What is that?" I ask. His pretty brown eyes twinkle my way.

"I was kind of hoping to ask you for a date, I know you turn down that clown of a brother I have. But truthfully I can see why you never took him seriously" he laughs. "Say would you? Would you let me take you on a date?"

"Me? You want to date me? Why?" I giggle feeling a suddenly shyness wash over me as he drove me to the front of the gates.

"Why not. You _are_ single right?" he wonders.

" _Yes sir_. I happen to be for now" I tease.

" _Will you_? _Come on!_ Don't leave me hanging here" he jokes.

"Alright. _Why not_. Sure" I giggle.

"How about this Sunday? I will take you out on the town. You will have plenty of time to move on in here then have time for a date" he offers.

"Sure, that sounds lovely" I agree. He smiles looking pleased by my answer.

"Great! How about seven pm. We meet here at the gates. I will pick you up. Wear red. Something red" he demands to me.

" _Red?! Why_ red?" I laugh.

"Because it is my favorite color. I love seeing my date wearing red. I find it sexy on the ladies" he teases as he winks my way.

"Okay then. I will wear red and meet you here around seven on Sunday" I promise. We soon are stopping at the gates now.

"See you then _pretty_ " he teases. He waves and winks at me before taking off in the golf cart down the drive way.

I smile. Things were sure looking up for me.

I could hardly wait for the weekend to get here.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was now all moved into Graceland. I had one last day to cook with Mary. Then I was all on my own there. I only hoped by the end of my first week there at Graceland that Elvis did not want to fire me.

I hoped I did right by Mary's expectations. My first night there on the grounds of Graceland, I soon was a bit restless. I found myself tossing and turning.

I was just to excited to sleep. Knowing that Elvis was snoozing all the way down the hall way from me. Maybe I just needed to get to meet the man. Than all that curiousness would leave me alone. Right? I tossed and turned in my bed.

It was no use. I was wide awake. I was supposed to get up early the next morning to prepare breakfast for everyone. There was a large one to make also.

I was going to have my work cut out for me. My tummy growls angrily at me suddenly. I had not eaten that much that day. I was over excited to bother to eat.

Maybe if I had a little snack to tide me over than I could possibly go to sleep. Perhaps. I reach over and turn on the light that was on my nightstand.

Near my bed. I sit up in bed. I get up walking over to my vanity. I grab my terry pink cloth bathrobe. I wrap it around my body in case I happened to run into anyone else who might be lingering in the halls that night.

I head into the hall way quietly. My room was the next one down from little Lisa Marie's bedroom. Then right next to her bedroom was Elvis bedroom.

I wished I could see his room. But the man liked his privacy I heard. I hardly doubted I would ever get lucky enough to glimpse at his room. That was the only room in this house that was closed off to everyone.

That was what made me wonder just what Elvis room was like. I had saw most of the other bedrooms here at Graceland. They were beautiful. Breathe taking. So I could only imagine how elaborate Elvis own room had to be.

I make my way down the hall way not making a peep. The rest of the house stayed asleep. I sigh as I grab the railing on my way down the stair case. I knew this place better every day I stayed here.

I knew for years to come I would have this place burned in my memory. It was so special. I would never forget getting to move in here. One of the best days of my life. My parents were surprised when I moved in. But happy for me. Very happy. I wander down the stair case. Nearly tripping on my bathrobe on that last step.

" _Easy,_ there Jenna" I chuckle to myself as I steady myself.

I wander in the dark dining room. There was a shadow of light shining in from the moonlight that night. Right through the windows giving me just enough light to make my way around here. I was going to make it.

I finally reach my goal to be in the kitchen. To my surprise the kitchen light was already on! Did they leave it on so if Elvis wanted a snack he could? I wondered thoughts as I came looking around in the kitchen. No one else was in there. No one that I could see.

I thumbed through the pantry. Elvis had a list of things to be kept in the kitchen each day. Fresh baked brownies. Spearmint gum to name a few. I made a fresh batch of brownies that night before I went to bed for the man.

I kind of wondered if he had eaten them. Or if Lisa Marie had managed to sneak in a few of them for herself. I lift the little white container I placed the brownies in. Sure enough not a brownie left over. Crumbs were sprinkled on the tray. But no brownies.

I sigh. It was far too late to bake a new batch of brownies right? My tummy argues with me on the matter angrily.

It meant business. So it wanted something sweet did it? What could I whip up that would be fast. And not make a loud noise to wake the others in the home? What indeed?

" _Looking_ for the brownies?" someone pipes up causing me to jump with surprise. I bump my head on the top of the little closet pantry I was busy raiding.

"No...I was going to make a late night snack. I could not _sleeeeeeeeppppp_ " I stammer as I turn around to see whom was talking to me. I gape at him.

Larger than life.

There he was sitting at the counter now casually munching on a brownie that he had holding in his hand. He had a newspaper spread out on the counter. But it was him. Really him. Elvis Aaron Presley!

He was more perfect than the big screen gave him credit for. His midnight raven black hair was slicked perfectly back. Not a hair out of place.

He was all dressed up from where ever or whatever he had been doing that day. He wore a light baby blue sweater that hugged to his chest rather nicely. I could not see what he had on his lower half because the counter was in the way.

" _Sorry,_ I ate all the brownies. I could not help myself. After all we have a new chef for the week. I was excited to try out her baking. Maybe you heard of her? Jenna...Jenna..."

" _Rogers_ " I finish his sentence for him.

He smiles brightly my way. My what a perfect smile on a man. How was it a man could be so well...pretty. That was the only word that came to my mind at the moment.

" _Pleasure,_ to finally meet you at last Mr. Presley" I say happily as I make my way over to the singer giving him a proper greeting. I extend my hand out to him to shake my hand.

His hand was rather sticky and warm from the brownies he had early. We shake quickly. I feel a little jolt of spark shooting in my arm at the touch of his hand. His warm smile brightened my heart inside to see.

"Pleasure is all mine. I must say those brownies are better than Mary's though do not go telling her I said that" he chuckles. His beautiful sea blue eyes sparkle my way.

" _You mean that_? You enjoyed the brownies? I mean you are not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" I worry.

"Of course I always say what I mean. You make some mean brownies. I hear your family makes some wicked chili huh?" he wonders.

I heard the man loved his food. I guess what Mary told me was true. I nod.

"Yes, my grandmother had a recipe that would win every year at the 4 H Fair when they held the chili cook off" I brag on my family.

"Think one night I might get to try that?" he wonders as he polishes off his large glass of milk.

"Of course I would be happy to" I promise him brightly.

" _Excellent_. Say what were you doing up so late? I hope your room they placed you in is alright for you" he fusses over me.

"Oh the room is delightful. Silly me I was so excited to be here, I did not eat a lot. I came down here to make a quick little snack. Hoping that it would help me to go to bed" I giggle feeling a shyness wash over me.

Boy what an effect he was already making on me during our first encounter!

"So you need a snack eh? I bet I can show you one of the best ones to try this side of Memphis" he brags joyfully to me as he makes his way around the counter by my side. Being so close to this handsome single man caused my soul to shiver a little bit.

" _Cold_?" he worries. "I have the windows open in the Jungle Room"

"No, I am fine" I laugh.

He leads me over to the stove. He grabs a pan then places it on the stove top. Then he grabs a loaf of bread out from the pantry. He grabs a couple bananas.

Then his peanut butter. He grabs the butter from the fridge. I began to wonder if he was going to make his favorite snack he had always talked about in news articles. I had yet to make the snack for the man.

"Can you slice up those banas over there real thin for me?" he asks me. I nod. I wander over to the drawer then get out a butter knife. I peel the bana and slice it up as he asked. I hear the butter sizzle in the pan as he begins to cook.

"You are in for a _real_ treat! This is one of the best snacks you will ever try!" he brags to me.

"I hear they are mighty good. I look forward to it" I giggle.

"Here give me the fruit" he demands when I was done slicing them up. He had lathered up one sides of the bread with thick smooth peanut butter. "No peanut butter allergies right?" he asks me. I shake my head no.

" _Oh_ no" I say.

"Good. Or we might not be able to get along" he jokes. He winks to show me he was only joking.

He has me come over to his side. Soon I am whipping up his famous sandwich for him. And one for me.

"Wait until it is a _golden_ brown on both sides. Then flip it over on the other side. As though you are making a grilled cheese sandwich" he explain to me. I nod. I wait. Then I lift up the pan. Then I flip the bread onto its other side.

"Now you got it! Real good! When you leave this place you will be the best chef Memphis has!" he brags on me. I grin. That was what I was hoping for.

Soon both sandwiches' were now grilled to perfection. He slices them up in the middle after placing them on plates for us both. He pours is each a healthy glass of white cow's milk.

Then he motions for me to sit near him. I wanted to ask about Cilla. See if he was dating anyone. But I was far to shy to bring up the subject of dating to the man. After all he was my boss. I could not date him anyway. I had a date coming up with Paul.

"I tend to get real lonely at night. Ever since she took off. I am sure you hear all the talk around here. I am _divorced_ " he remarks bitterly. He bites into his food as we make small talk. I did not know what to say to make him feel better. I wanted to make him feel better. But the words would not come out for me.

" _Gee_ , Elvis I am so sorry. That has to be so hard" I say softly as I bite into my snack.

"It is. First I had a lady to come home to. Waiting faithfully for me. Come to find out my lady was not at all faithful" he says bitterly.

I suppose his war wounds were still raw for him. Poor man.

"It will not be easy to get over a marriage. But in time, it takes a whole lot of time, your heart will one day heal" I say softly to him. Afraid to look him in the eyes.

"You know that is what everyone says. But they are not in my shoes. One moment the lady is vowing to be here for better or worse. Yet when the worse gets here off she goes" he chuckles bitterly.

We sit in silence eating our little snack. I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. I was sure Elvis could hear it as well. I did not know what to say. What could I say to possibly make him feel any better? What had not already been said to his hurting heart?

"Elvis, I am a _mighty_ good listener. I am known to be a good friend when needed. If you ever need a helping hand or just need someone to talk to, well here I will be" I promise softly to him.

" _Thank you_ " he remarks. We do not say a word. I feel his hand rest lightly on my shoulder. He was reaching out to me. My heart thumps so loudly in my ears it was like thunder in a storm.

" _Jenna_ , such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I hear him say softly.

Our eyes meet at long last. His pretty blue eyes looked so heartbroken now that I was close enough to see them face to face. The look he tried to brush off, and hide pained my very own heart. I wished to be the joy his eyes could shine for one more time. Silly thought huh?

"Thank you, Mr. Presley" I manage to whisper out from my lips.

"Call me _Elvis_. No need for formalities huh?" he jokes warmly. "I can tell we are gonna be good friends huh?"

"I hope so sir" I say smiling warmly his way. He looks at me. Studying my face.

"I have known you for a short time. I can tell a few things. I am never wrong. You are a strong woman right? You trust easily. You are loyal to a fault" he says to me thoughtfully.

"I can be. How did you know?" I giggle shyly.

"I can tell a lot meeting people. I have met so many in my time" he mentions.

"I bet. My what stories you could tell me" I giggle. He nods.

" _Elvis_?" " _Elvis,_ is that you I hear down here?" I hear a female call out suddenly.

My heart sinks suddenly seeing a beautiful female enter the room. She had long blond curly hair that went all the way past her knees. My hair was short. To my shoulders. It was a mousy brown.

And always kinked and curled whatever way it wished to. I had no control over my hair. This lady had no shame. She came down the stairs in her nightie. And you could nearly see through it to. I covered up modestly with my old maid pink bathrobe. I felt very shabby next to this little vixen.

"Oh, you have not met the cook that will be taking Mary's place while she is away. Her name is Jenna, _Jenna Rogers_. I just taught her how to make my favorite snack here. Want one?" Elvis offers the pretty younger girl. It was painful obvious that she was much younger than Elvis and myself. She wrinkled up her pretty little nose at him. She shake her head.

"No way Elvis. You know those things have a ton of calories on them. And if you want this body to look good during swim suite weather well no extra calories for this girl" she chuckles. "No offense to you" she tells me brightly.

"None taken" I mutter as I finish off the glass of milk Elvis had poured me.

"My name is Linda. _Linda Thompson_. I am Elvis girlfriend" she tells me as we soon shake hands.

My heart sinks a little. So he had a girl already replacing Cilla. There goes my romantic notions to cook up a romance with Elvis. It was not meant to be. Besides when Mary got back I was back to my normal life anyway.

"Pleasure to meet you Linda" I say softly.

"Elvis are you ready to head back to bed? You need your rest. It is not good for you to stay up at all hours of the night. Besides I get awfully lonesome up there in that big bed without you in it" she coos as she touches his chest while hugging him. He smiles her way.

I get up to clean up where we had been cooking. I had not been ready for bed. But I sure was now.

" _Sure doll_. Night Jenna. Nice to finally meet you" Elvis says as he gets up to head to bed with beautiful Linda.

"Night Elvis. Night Linda. Pleasure to meet you both" I sigh.

I watch as Linda proudly saunters off with Elvis at her side.

Some girls had all the luck. I was not one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was nervous that week. Mary was officially gone. I had a date with Paul this weekend. I was thumbing through recipes' for dinner that night. Lunch was a synch. Elvis was never up and about for lunch.

That girl Linda was always making her own lunch. So I did not have to worry about her. She ate worse than a rabbit. Healthy greens and such. Fruit for her breakfast choice. She maybe younger than Elvis and myself but she was no dummy about keeping fit.

" _Miss. Rogers_?" she asks as she comes into the kitchen.

" _Yes_? You can call me Jenna" I offer to her.

"Never call the help by their name. No offense I do not want to get well...to attached. You know if Elvis and I break things off. Or when you leave. Then no love loss there" she explains.

"Okay" I sigh. "How may I _help_ you?"

"Well there is one thing you can do. Elvis has been packing on the pounds. Starting to. He hides it well. He worries about his image and his health. I do to. He eats too much. And he eats horrible. I know he has things planned for you to make. I want to request a healthy dinner to make for him. Other ways to eat. Better ways. I need you to go along with this" she explains.

"But I am working for Mr. Presley. _Not you_. I am to take orders from Mr. Presley. That was what his father told me when I began to work here" I worry.

"I _know_ this Miss. Rogers. That is why I am coming to you. I mean well. I want better for Elvis. He has to want it. I am hoping if he tries these new foods out then he will want to eat this way all the time. But he has to get it in his mind that he wants to make the changes. He hates it when anyone tries to tell him what to do. What I will do is I will have you make the dinner. If he puts up a fuss about the dinner and the changes I will take full charge for that. I will tell him, I wanted all of it for dinner. You will not get in trouble in any way shape or form" she vows.

It sounded alright. I did not want Elvis to feel badly about himself. I wanted him to be healthy to. Truthfully I agreed with Linda on the matter.

He did have a lot of unhealthy things to be made on the menu. Fried chicken? Steaks? Many fried foods that were really bad for the man.

"Alright. I will do it. What do you want to make for dinner?" I wonder.

"I went to the store early this morning. I have a full meal planned out. I need you to help me cook it. I cut out the recipes'. You will not have more work cut out for you. You will be all set" she promises me. I nod.

I went over the new dinner that Linda had planned. They were things like spaghetti squash. Mainly all veggies. And grilled chicken. Healthy to the point. Less sugars. Less salts.

She had a sugar free brownie mix she wanted me to whip up for the man to. I only hoped Elvis would not get pissed off at me for messing with the foods he loved. I hoped Linda would do as she claimed. That she would take full blame for this dinner if he hated it all.

Soon our little dinner creation was done. I managed not to burn a single thing. I was proud of that fact. It all smelled so good. My tummy complained at me to take a taste of my creations.

But that could wait. I ate dinner when they all were done eating. I had to clean up to after they all eat dinner. Then I ate all alone. It was not so bad. I did miss my momma's homemade cooking.

Sitting at the table. Talking with my parents about how my day went. I found it to be a little lonely eating dinner alone. The maids sometimes ate dinner to. But they were Spanish. They did not speak any English. Well if they did they did not speak it well. That was for sure.

"What's for dinner?" I hear a little voice ask me as I used tongs to place the finished grilled chicken onto a plate to be served soon.

"Oh all kinds of goodies. You are in for a _real_ treat" I promise Lisa as I glance over to see who was talking to me. Lisa Marie had climbed up on the stool and was sitting there trying to get a peak of what was for dinner.

"I love dinners with daddy on the weekends. We do not have them often. Daddy is real busy" mentions Lisa Marie. My heart softens toward her.

"I bet" I tell her.

"So what did you make? Fried chicken was one of Mary's best dishes. And her jello was yummy" Lisa Marie informs me.

"Nope _nothing_ friend. Miss Linda made a dinner request tonight" I tell Lisa Marie as I shoot her a little wink.

"Daddy always plans the menu. Not Miss Linda" worries Lisa Marie.

"I _promise_ you dinner will be wonderful" I tell her. She does not look convinced about the matter.

"Are you bothering Miss. Rogers little one?" Vernon asks Lisa Marie as he wanders in the kitchen. He sets down a newspaper on the table.

"No, I was wanting to know what she made for dinner grandpa" she replies as she hops down off the stool to hug her grandpa.

"Hope she was not bothering you to much" Vern worries. I shake my head.

"Not at all. She is a _peach_ " I promise him as I wink over at Lisa Marie.

"Come help me set up the table little one. Then we can start a wonderful dinner" Vern demands as he leads Lisa Marie out to the dining room table.

I already had set the table to. Made sure everything was just perfect. Had fresh cut flowers setting out on the table to for the Presley's.

" _Wow_! Look at what Miss. Rogers did!" I hear Lisa Marie squeal out in the dining room hall. I grin. I prepare to set the meal out on the table for the Presley's before Linda and Elvis made their entrance downstairs that evening.

"You sure out did yourself here Miss. Rogers" Vern whistles as he looks around the table.

" _Thank you,_ sir" I say happily.

Only if Elvis felt the same way about this new meal I would be golden.

"Almost as good as Thanksgiving day" he chuckles as he goes to sit in the chair. I rush over to his side. I pull out the chair for him. He sits in it. Then I do the same for little Lisa Marie.

"Thank you" she tells me as she hops in the chair.

"What can I get for you all to drink?" I ask.

"Ice water is fine for me" says Vern.

"Lemonade please" Lisa Marie asks.

I nod. I head in the kitchen. I get the pitcher of ice water. It was crystal clear crystal. I carry it to the dining room. I pour Vern a glass first. Then head back in the kitchen for the lemonade. I get Lisa a smaller glass that was setting out for her. I pour her a glass.

I wait nervously for Elvis and Linda to arrive. The doorbell rings. The Memphis Mafia soon comes in for the big dinner party that night. Charlie, Lamar, many others I had been meeting in the week.

Dear friends to Elvis. I get them a beverage once they get settled in at the table. Most of them requested a beer. I could see Elvis was not a beer drinker. But the beer was more for his buddies to enjoy.

"Hello there everyone! So _pleased_ you all could make it!" I hear him say at last in a deep southern drawl.

He was all dressed up from his head to his toes. He was always well dressed. I could not see an ounce of fat on the man's torso as Linda had suggested to me earlier that day.

Elvis had on a light blue sweater that hugged on every curve of his well fit body. He had on kacky brown slacks that lingered around his legs nicely.

He had on sleek leather black shoes. I gulp. He was so handsome. More so in person. His hair had to be perfect. Not a hair out of place. Linda was of course beautiful. Her hair was flowing down her back.

She wore a shirt that split in the middle near her cleavage. Showing off the right amount. I had on a frumpy white chef uniform I was to wear at the dinner parties. My hat hid my hair. That was fine by me. My unruly curly brown hair was nothing to show off anyway.

"I hope you will enjoy the dinner I prepared tonight sir" I say nervously to Elvis after seating him at the table. He seated Linda to the table. Linda winks at me smiling brightly.

"I am sure I will be delighted. Everything is stunning so far here" he remarks looking pleased. I feel a moment of pride set in my soul hearing his words.

" _Thank you!_ " I say. "What would you like to drink?" I ask him.

"Oh ice water please, with a lemon wedge" he says to me. I nod.

"How about you Miss. Linda?" I ask.

" _Same_ " she remarks as she places her arm around Elvis arm linking them together.

Elvis was seated at the head of the table. Lisa Marie sat at his other side. Vernon sat across from him. His friends were all around the table with him. I head into the kitchen to get the ice water.

I hear chatting and laughing begin in the dining room. I wishes to take part of it all. But I did not know those people well enough to. I wished I was apart of Elvis world as Linda was. It must be nice to be.

I walk back in the dining room. I pour him and Linda a glass of ice water. I get the tongs at the table then get a lemon wedge from the little white bowl with flowers on the side, and add the fresh lemon wedge to the waters.

"Thank you! Let us _pray_ before we begin this meal" Elvis demands to everyone.

I head back in the kitchen. I over hear the family prayer. I really was starting to miss my own family. We would be having dinner at this time to. Sharing a little prayer together. I wondered if my family missed me at all. Or were they happy I was gone?

" _Miss. Rogers_? Can you please come in here?" I hear Elvis beckon for me.

" _Yes sir!_ " I say as I rush to his side. "May I help you?" I ask.

He looked confused as he looked over at his meal I prepared.

"This is _not_ the meal I had requested for. _What_ happened to what was planned? Mary always does as she is told. Is this some sort of joke?" Elvis mutters angrily looking very upset with me as he lifts the lid on the veggies I had prepared for him.

"No joke sir. I was told to create this meal by Miss. Thompson here" I explain myself.

"Elvis, I do not know what she is _rambling_ on about. I _never_ would go behind your back and demand to the help that they change your meal. When have I ever? The nerve!" Linda snaps as she glares up at me.

I blink back. This was a turn of events. Here Linda had promised me that she was going to take full blame for the meal if Elvis did not care for it. Here she was lying right to my face. Making me take full blame for this! It was not fair! I worked really hard to please her and Elvis!

"This is very _dissapointing_ to say the least Miss. Rogers" Elvis snaps at me looking furious.

Tears begin to brim in my eyes. I had enough! Linda needed to fess up! Or I was going to be out of here! I was not going to be treated this way! I was only doing what I was told to do!

"She _did_ tell me to make this for you! She said you were gaining some _extra_ pounds and she only wished to help you!" I declare sticking up for myself. My hands shake.

" _I never_! Elvis, I would _never_ go behind your back with the help! Nor would I talk about your weight like that! You believe me right Elvis?" Linda says looking furious with me.

" _I don't know what to think!_ " sighs Elvis looking upset. "Dinner at this point is _ruined_ for me"

"Daddy do I really have to try that squash?" Lisa Marie demands to know as she makes a face and crinkles up her pretty little nose.

I had it. I throw down my hat to the floor in the midst of my anger.

"I _only_ do what I am told. I was _told_ to make this for dinner! Believe me or _not_. _I do not care_!" I snap at them all. "Enjoy the meal or toss it all out! _Enjoy your night!"_ I snap as I storm out of the room. Tears fall to my face. I head out of the house. I wanted out of here. I could not take another moment of the lies.

Enough I had had of these close encounters with Linda Thompson.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

"Jenna we sure are glad to have you back home and working at the bakery. But I thought you were pleased about that new job at Graceland" worries momma as she adds muffins into the display case.

"You were _right_ momma. That job just was _not_ for me. I never want to see Graceland as long as I live" I mutter.

The doorbell dings letting us know a customer had come on in. I was humiliated since Elvis yelled at me about the ruined dinner. I did not have the guts to show my face on the grounds. I left right after that.

I did not look back. I was hurt Elvis would think I would do that behind his back. I was doing what I was told to do. Then little Miss Linda did not make me look good. I might as well give up when I was ahead.

" _Hey,_ there Jenna" I hear a friendly voice speak up. I glance up quickly to see Paul there in the bakery.

" _Hi Paul_ " I reply.

"Why are you not whipping up breakfast at Graceland?" he worries over me.

" _Long story_. I would _rather_ not chat about it" I grumble.

"Anything I can help with? Put in a good word for you?" he offers.

"No Paul. I am never stepping foot on those grounds as long as I live" I mutter sternly.

"Well I can tell you two need some time to chat. Jenna, I am going to check on the new batch of muffins" momma replies as she excuses herself from the room.

"Jenna, _everyone_ at Graceland was talking about what went on. I hear Elvis is looking for you" he tells me.

"He is? _Why_?" I sigh.

"I _dunno!_ He did not say. Or I did not hear what he said" laughs Paul.

" _Elvis_. _Graceland!_ I _never_ want to hear them mentioned again. Look can we _please_ drop it?" I plead.

"Sure" he sighs.

"Why _not_ talk about it? I would like to talk about it _right_ now" I hear someone say as the doorbell dings again. I look up to see none other than Elvis had found me. He saunters in the room like he owns the place.

"I better go Jenna. I will be late for work" Paul the good for nothing scardy cat replies as he scrambles out the door.

"Elvis, I don't _want_ to talk to you" I demand as I get to work behind the counter.

"Jenna, why did you leave like that? I need someone on hand to cook for us" Elvis demands to me.

"Why not hire someone who will follow _proper_ directions? Someone who will not _ruin_ dinners?" I grumble at him bitterly.

"Now Jenna come on. I came all this way to talk this out" he begins.

"To humiliate me more?" I challenge him back my feelings still rawr from the sting I endured there at Graceland.

"Now Jenna come on now" he begins.

" _Go please"_ I demand.

" _No_ "

" _Elvis_ "

" _Jenna_ "

"Now listen. I will _not_ leave until you do. So you better" he challenges at me. I glare over the counter at him. His right eyebrow raises up at me. He was sure a stubborn man. The doorbell dings as someone else joins us.

" _Daddy_! Is Jenna here? Can I get a donut? Or a muffin?" Lisa Marie begs as she scampers in the room as she holds onto Vernon's hand.

"I see you found her" Vernon pipes up.

"Oh muffins! _Please_ daddy? A muffin?" begs little Lisa Marie.

"What kind sweetie?" I ask her as she looks in the glass at all the goodies.

"Oh blueberry please" she asks me.

I get her a blueberry muffin. I place it wrapped in a napkin. Then she reaches her little hand over the large counter as I hand her treat to her. She smiles looking rather pleased by the treat. She bites into the muffin right away.

"So yummy" says Lisa happily.

"How much to I owe you?" Elvis asks me as he goes to get his wallet.

"On the house" I tell him as I refuse his money.

"Jenna come back to Graceland. We _need_ you" begs Elvis. "I need you! I have no time to cook full meals for everyone!" he pleads with me.

"No" I say sternly. "I was only doing what I was told do to. And if you do not believe me well I am not returning to work for someone who thinks I am a liar" I state sternly.

"I never said you lied..." Elvis grumbles.

"Miss Linda made Jenna cook that nasty meal" pipes up Lisa Marie.

"What now?" asks Vernon.

"I was there when Miss Jenna was going to make the meal Mary told her to. Miss. Linda says daddy is getting fat. She wants daddy to start eating better foods. She said she would take the blame" explains little Lisa to my defense. I sigh happily.

"She did what?" Elvis snaps looking furious. His cheeks grow a hint of rose to them at the mention his weight gain. He looks down at his middle causing me to laugh at that.

"I heard her daddy. I was there asking Jenna what was for dinner that night" explains Lisa Marie.

"Elvis can we go now? I have a hair apt at noon" grumbles Linda as she allows herself in the bakery now.

"Linda, did you or did you not tell my cook that I needed to lose a few extra pounds?" Elvis growls angrily at Linda. Linda's pretty eyes grow wide with surprise at his words.

"Elvis...I only want what is best for you" Linda begins to say.

"Did you go behind my back and change the menu for the dinner party without my concent? Or did you not?" he demands to know.

"Okay, I might have" Linda sighs. "It is not that big of a deal is it?"

"Yes it is! You do not run Graceland! You do not own it! You live there along side of me. But you are not in charge to be telling my help what to do. Or change orders Linda! This happened one to many times! Mary told me you tried to do this before with her! I did not believe her! I do now! Lisa told me what she saw you do! I wish I had not made such a fuss and hurt Miss. Rogers here!" Elvis yells at Linda with anger.

"Elvis, she meant well..." I try to say.

"I did Elvis. I care for you" Linda replies softly.

"Linda this is it! No more! I know you meant well. You humiliated me. Do you not see that? You should have come to me with the matter! I would have let you change dinner! Done whatever your hearts desire! But you did not trust me enough to come to me!" he challenges to her.

"Elvis that is not true! You are not an easy man to say hey you need to change!" Linda argues.

"Linda I am sorry. But I do not trust you. This is over. For now. We need to separate for a bit. Not forever. But I need time to think about all this" Elvis sighs as he rubs his forehead with his hand.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she gasps.

"No. I am not breaking up with you Linda. Do you not listen at all? I want to take things slow. I just got divorced. I want to be with someone who can trust me. Come to me. I need to rethink us" he explains.

"Fine. If that is how you feel. What you really want Elvis" she mutters as big fat tears shine in her eyes. My heart sinks feeling a little badly for her. I could not imagine losing a handsome man like Elvis.

"It is what I want" he remarks. "I want your things out of Graceland by the end of the day" he demands to her.

Tears come pouring out of her pretty eyes. She rushes out of the bakery. I sigh. At least he knew I did what I thought I was supposed to do. At least he was no longer upset with me. Why did I still feel so badly about the whole ordeal?

"Jenna?"

"Yes Elvis?" I ask.

"Can you ever forgive me for not believing you?" he wonders softly. His gaze meets mine. My heart softens seeing those beautiful blue eyes meet my own.

"Sure Elvis. I forgive you" I say smiling. He smiles back.

"Good. Then come back to work for me. We sure miss you" Elvis begs me.

"Alright. I will" I laugh.

"Yea! Can Jenna make me some pancakes? I am still hungry!" begs little Lisa Marie.

"I sure can" I agree as I laugh.

"Elvis? Elvis Presley? Is that really you? Or am I seeing things?" momma laughs as she joins us.

"Momma this is Elvis. Elvis Presley my mother" I introduce the two.

"Your daughter is one amazing chef" Elvis brags on me causing me to blush with pleasure.

"Not really" I laugh.

"She is" he vows.

"She makes the best pancakes I ever had!" announces Lisa Marie.

Everyone laughs at that. I had my job back. My name was cleared. Things were finally looking up!


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was back at Graceland. I could not be happier. I began to cook the moment we were all back there. Lisa Marie was still hungry so I prepared her some pancakes by request. Then I was working on cleaning up the mess before lunch time rolled around for everyone.

And that was going to be pretty soon here. I had to figure out what I was going to make for lunch. It had to be in large portions. Because most of the time Elvis was always entertaining large crowds. If it was the Memphis Mafia or fans he allowed to come by for some reason. Something was always going on there at Graceland.

I took my break in between lunch time. I just got the whole kitchen all cleaned up nicely. I was lounging in the jungle room reading a romance book.

I was a bit of a book worm nerd. Always collected books. I also heard that Elvis was a very avid reader to. I never knew a man who liked to read as much as I did. I was sure that I did not read the same genre as Elvis did though. I was a romance junkie. I liked the sweet, tales of romance.

" _Jenna_? You in here?" I hear Elvis call for me.

"Sure am Elvis" I call back. I hide my books cover quickly shutting the book before Elvis could get a glimpse of what I was reading.

"I wanted to tell you that you _that_ you are off for lunch. I have to record at the studios. Working on somethings coming up. Then I am off to karate class. And my paw is taking Lisa for the afternoon to the local park and to dinner. She might spend the night at his place" Elvis informs me.

"Oh I have the _whole_ place alone?" I gasp. He nods.

" _Pretty much!_ You can have the afternoon off if you wish. I might not be back until dinner. Not sure if I will eat out with friends. _Depends_ on what happens" he explains to me as he casually comes over to sit beside me on the couch. I smell his sweet scent of cologne being so close. His arm brushes alongside of my own as he sat down. A warmth spreads in my arm from his light touch.

"Okay, thanks" I reply. "If you decide to have dinner do you want me to prepare a small meal?" I offer.

" _Sure_ " he says as he nods looking thoughtful.

" _Something_ wrong Elvis?" I ask.

"Well _yes_ " he grumbles. "And no"

"You can tell me. I am good at keeping secrets. I am told" I say with a smile.

" _Sure_...can you give me an _honest_ answer on something?" he wonders.

" _I can try"_ I say.

"I was _wondering_...what Linda said. Is it _true_? Am I well fatter than I used to be?" he worries. His face looked so sad. Tired really. My heart goes out to him.

"To me it matters what is on the _inside_ of a person. Not on the _outside_. No one is truthfully the same we used to be Elvis. We all change during seasons. But you are not like you used to be. You look great to me. But if you want to eat better that is _always_ a great way to go" I say unsure how to word things out so I did not crush his spirits.

"I _think_ what Linda said is getting in my brain. But I have had to buy bigger sizes in my clothing. I want to be back where I was. I used to work out more. Momma gained weight back during my age as well" sighs Elvis sadly.

"You can do it. I can make other foods. Change your menu. Only if and when you want to" I tell him softly. He smiles at me at last.

"I am willing to try it. I sure am sorry I did not trust you before. I am sorry" he tells me.

"Water _under_ the bridge. We forgave each other. Move past it _alright_?" I say as I smile.

"I am glad we worked things out" he tells me.

" _Same_ "

Silence between us.

" _What_ is this?" Elvis laughs as he picks up my book much to my horror.

"A book I am reading" I say as I go to nab it away from him. Too late. My boss had my romance book.

"You like to read?" he asks me. I nod.

"Books by the ton" I say.

" _Romance"_ he chuckles as he crinkles his nose at me while he looks over the book cover. I go to grab the book from him. He whips it away from me. We stand up as he reads it over.

"She _never_ thought she would _ever_ see him in her life again. She had a new name, a new life, but here Count Cristopher had managed to find her. Would he know it was her? Though she was not the same girl back in their village as she once had been..."

" _Give me that_!" I squeak as I try to grab the book from his grasp.

He moves away as he opens the spot where I was reading in the book.

"Pirates?" he chuckles. "You know I _never_ have been a pirate in a movie"

A blush floods my cheek bones at that remark. His blue eyes twinkle brightly my way.

" _Give me that or else_..."

"Or _else_ what?" he challenges me as he chuckles with laughter.

" _Not funny_! _Give it!"_ I demand.

"He _looks_ her in the eyes. _Those_ eyes he says. I would know those eyes _anywhere_...you sure have not _changed_ a bit Delta, he takes her into his arms. I would _know_ those lips _anywhere_. I _once_ kissed those lips. I learned _every inch_ of _those_ lips" Elvis recites the line from my book. He grabs me before I could leave playfully pulling me close to his body. I could feel every inch of his male figure close to my own. "Those lips remember me" he reads the line from the book huskily.

Suddenly those baby blues were zoomed in on my own lips. My heart hammers loudly in my eardrums. He holds me so close I could feel his heart beating against my chest. Heat radiated from his body onto mine. My lip trembles as he hungrily eyes my lips.

His eyes slowly close as his head moves down to my own. I always wanted to kiss Elvis. I always wanted to meet him. See him in concert.

 _Never_ did I ever imagine my wish might come true one day.

Here I was so close in his embrace. My legs weakly wobble as his other free arm gently stole its way around my middle. My eyes start to shut as his face was near to my own. Before I knew what was going on his lips had found their way to my lips.

My hand lands on his chest as his lips hungrily explore my lips. Oh it was more than what I dreamt it would be like. Nothing could have prepared me for this moment. I knew it was a moment I was never going to be able to forget. My lips move quickly in time with his.

Tasting his, his tongue parts my lips as it enters my mouth. Finding my own. Twirling together. I could scarcely breathe as kisses quicken at a fast rate. His fingers soon fumble in my hair that was pulled up tightly.

My hair topples down in a messy wave. I knew my heart was endanger of loving a man I knew I could never have. But to have him for just a brief moment was enough for now. Just enough to satisfy me inside.

" _Daddy!_ Daddy where are you? We are leaving!" calls out Lisa Marie from the kitchen.

I gasp as I come to my senses from kissing my boss. A blush of embarrassment floods inside of me. I pulls away from him. Snapping up my book back from his other hand.

Elvis gaze was now fixed solely on me. He smiles my way causing my heart to leap out of pace.

" _In here pumpkin_ " Elvis calls back.

" _Daddy_! Can I spend the night at grandpa's?" wonders Lisa Marie as she joins us. I begin to fix myself up. Regain my composure. I yank my hair back up on top of my head where it belonged while I worked.

"Sure can doll! Better pack you for an overnight visit. Enjoy your afternoon off Jenna" Elvis says cheerfully as he winks my way before leading off with Lisa Marie.

I sigh deeply. I could still feel the kiss lingering on my lips from him. I touch them. No kiss had ever affected me in that way before. He must know how to do that to all the ladies. I was sure he meant nothing by it.

I knew he was famous for being a flirt. My heart took things a little too seriously. If I was not careful, Elvis was going to see me fall in love with him. The outcome I was sure would end up in heartbreak. I was not his type of girl. I was a nobody.

I was not a starlet. Or a model like Linda.

I was... _just me!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was avoiding my boss. He kissed me. It was a wonderful kiss. But I was not sure where I stood in the whole mess of the matter. I cooked the meals for him and his family. Then when I was done I was off to hide away. I was dying to talk to Elvis about the kiss. See where I stood.

I knew better to.

One day in Memphis I was out doing the grocery shopping. I looked over the list that Elvis requested for me to get. I made sure to buy each item on his list. He had called the store ahead of time to pay for the items. So I could be drove back with the food. Charlie was waiting in a car for me out in the front when I got done with my shopping.

The month was coming near to the end pretty fast. That meant that Mary was going to be coming back to Memphis. Taking her rightful place there as the head chef. Then I was out of Elvis life for good. That was another reason I was avoiding him.

He was going to be out of my life soon. It was best if I let him go slowly. It hurt but I had to. I came to love the Elvis as well as his friends and family. It was a joy to work there at Graceland. There was not going to be a place for me there any longer.

" _Jenna_?"

" _Linda?"_ I say as I turn around to see beautiful Linda Thompson there before me.

"How is Elvis?" she wonders as she stands beside me.

"He is well" I tell her. "He is eating better to"

"Good. _Good_. That makes me happy" she mentions. "Does he _ever_ talk about me? Does he _miss_ me?"

"Truthfully, Linda we do not talk. I work. That was what I was hired to do. Not to be his friend" I explain.

"Oh, I see. Could you give him a message for me?" she wonders.

"I can try" I reply.

" _Please,_ tell him I am sorry. _Truly_ sorry. I care for him. Have him call me. I would _love_ to hear from him" Linda pleads with me. I could not blame her for trying. If I had a man like Elvis in my life I would never let him go. Not like these foolish ladies were doing. They did not know what they had until it was gone.

"I will tell him for you" I promise Linda.

"Thank you! Oh thank you Jenna!" she gushes with joy as she hugs me suddenly. I feel awkward standing there with her hugging me in the aisle.

"Jenna are you ready to go?" I hear Charlie as suddenly as he finds me.

"Ready" I tell him as I free myself from Linda's hug.

"Charlie! Boy is it good to see you!" gushes Linda as she hugs Charlie to. I make my way to pay for the groceries.

"Cash? Or check?" the cashier asks me once everything was rung up.

"Charge to Mr. Presley. He called ahead of time" I tell her.

"He did? _Elvis_?" gushes the cashier.

"Yes" I sigh.

"You work for him? Wow what is that like?" she asks me.

"It is a job. He called. He talked to your manager a Mr. Brand?" I tell the lady.

"Oh yes! Mr. Brand! Mr. Brand _over_ here on lane two!" the lady calls out waving to her boss. Her boss comes over to me. Then Linda and Charlie make their way at my side. Linda and Charlie were chatting away happily.

"This here...this lady Mr. Brand works for Mr. Presley he called ahead of time" brags the cashier.

" _Miss. Rogers_?" the man asks me as he looks down at his notes. I nod.

"The one and only" I joke.

He looks all serious at me. He goes to the cashier's register. Everything is placed to be charged to Elvis. There is now a curious long line of customers behind us all.

"You are all set. We can also deliver to. So tell Mr. Presley" mentions Mr. Brand as he hands me a recite for the food.

"I will be sure to" I sigh.

Charlie helps me loads the food in the car. Linda yammers on about Elvis to Charlie. I was ready to get out of there. A crowd looked on. They knew who Linda and Charlie was. Now they knew I worked for Elvis. I was sure to get my private life removed being around Elvis more.

"Nice to see you again Linda! Bye!" Charlie calls out to Linda as he waves out his window that was down as I hop in the seat next to him. Linda waves and smiles brightly at Charlie.

"Bye!" she hoots back cheerfully. " _Bye,_ Jenna!"

"Good-bye" I tell her. I was ready for some privacy.

Charlie is careful not to hit anyone as he backs out of his parking spot. The crowd sure gathered quickly there at the little store. Charlie helps me unloads all the food once we are back at Graceland. I begin to do my job as I place away everything in the bags. I did not bother to notice Elvis coming in there with me. Or I would have fled before he had. It was about break time for me after all.

" _Jenna_?"

I jump hearing Elvis speak up behind me.

" _Hello!_ " I say causally.

"Have you _been_ avoiding me?" he confronts me flat out.

I step down from the stool nearly falling over off it not looking where I was going. He catches me by the waist before I could fall to the ground. He smiles as he helps me down to the ground properly.

" _Thank you!_ " I tell him softly as his gaze locks on mine now.

"You are welcome. Tell me Jenna, why have I not saw you these few days? Are you avoiding me?" he asks me once again.

"Me? Avoid you? No...why would I avoid you?" I scoff as I finish working. Placing things away in the cupboards'.

"You tell me why! Jenna can you hold still for a moment damn it!" he snaps at me getting rather frustrated.

" _Sorry_ " I sigh as I stand still.

"Why do I have the _feeling_ you are avoiding me?" he challenges me again.

" _I am not!_ " I lie.

" _You are!_ "

" _Am NOT!_ "

"ARE"

We stand there looking each other in the eyes. Face to face. My heart races faster now.

"I know why" he tells me. I feel my face flush hearing that.

"Oh why?" I snap back.

" _Because_ of _this!"_ he tells me.

Before I knew what was going on I was back in his embrace. His lips return to mine. Feverishly searching for an answer to tell him how I felt his lips kiss mine. Tracing each tender line of my lips. His lips bruise a mark on my own. A hunger for him stirs inside of me.

His arms steal around me pulling me closer to him. His song " _Tell Me Why?"_ Why I think of you...begins to run in my head. "You're playing with love, tell me why?" My heart races at a dangerous high speed now. My hand falls to his chest lightly lingering there.

" _That_ is _why_..." he whispers softly on my skin after kissing me.

My eyes flutter open to see him gazing at me with wonder.

" _Why_ are you running _from_ this Jenna? _From_ us?" he wonders sadly.

"There is _no_ us...you are my _boss!_ " I manage to speak out. I pull away. "I saw Linda at the store. She misses you. She wants you to call her" I say dully.

I knew I was leaving soon. He knew it to. I would never see Elvis again. I was nothing more than another fling to him. He was much more than a fling to me. More than he would ever know. If I managed to leave Graceland without a broken heart well that was a prize for me.

An anger flares in his eyes suddenly. He walks off not saying a word about Linda to me. I hurt him. More of his pride. He only thought he wanted me. What he could not have. Like I said soon I would be gone. He would forget me and the kisses we shared. I would be nothing more than another girl on his belt.

Tears spring to my eyes. I had to let him go. But my heart did not want to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

Mary was coming back. The weeks sure had flown by fast for me. I was leaving Graceland. There was to be a large party gathered to welcome Mary back and a fair well party for me.

I, of course was cooking for all of it. I was nearly done cooking all of what Mr. Presley had requested for me to prepare. I had not talked to Elvis since our last kiss.

It was just as well. My heart ached deeply inside. I was so going to miss all of this. But at least now my parents were going to see me as a real chef now. They would let me do more in the little bakery.

"Miss. Rogers? _Jenna?"_ I hear a little voice pipe up as Lisa Marie tugged on my apron string.

"Hi there _little_ one" I tell her brightly smiling.

She thrusts a photo to me to take from her.

"What is this?" I ask her.

"Open it" she remarks looking rather pleased with herself.

I smile her way as I open it curiously to see what she had created for me. There was a drawing of me there at the little stove in the kitchen of Graceland. There was a little reward badge for me. It simply read "Best Pancake Maker In Memphis" I chuckle as a happy tear comes to me.

"Is this me?" I ask her as I point to the chef in the photo. She nods.

"I will miss you Miss. Jenna" she replies as she smiles.

"Me to"

"I will _really_ miss your pancakes. They are better than Mary's!" she whispers to me. I laugh.

"Well come down to the bakery in town I will make you some for free" I promise her.

"Really?" she wonders. I nod.

"Really. Only for you" I tell her.

"Hi there" someone pipes up. I look up to seem my friend Paul. I had not yet gone on a date with him. Though he asked me out a few times.

" _Hello!"_ I say.

"Last day here?" he asks me. I nod.

"Sure is"

"I will miss seeing your pretty face around here" he tells me.

"Thanks Paul" I say as I smile.

"Offer still stands if you want to go out to the movies sometime" he tells me.

"Oh thank you, I am getting over a nasty break-up" I lie.

"I thought you were _not_ seeing anyone" he says as he looks rather confused.

"It was for a short time. Nothing major" I lie.

" _Oh_ "

I hear laughter in the dining room. Elvis had company coming in and out all day. For the party for Mary. Mary was going to be there at any moment. I loved hearing him happy. That sweet laughter coming through the home. I wished I was the one making him happy like he made me.

But I knew I was not the reason for that happiness. I go to see what all the fuss was about. To my horror and surprise there was Linda sitting in Elvis lap. Mary had just come in to. My heart feels like it is breaking. Elvis notices me come in the room. His expression is not easy to read.

" _Welcome_ home Miss Mary" I tell Mary brightly as I fake a smile.

"Thank you for helping out while I was gone Jenna" she tells me as she comes over to hug me.

"Think nothing of it" I say as I choke the words out. I take off my apron.

"If there is nothing else needed I will be off now" I tell everyone in the room.

I feel Elvis eyes zoom in on me. I look over at everyone but him.

"Jenna! _Wait_!" gushes Linda. She comes over to hug me good-bye. "Thank you for helping me win back the man I love" she tells me. "He told me you told him to call. I have you to thank"

"No problem, _look_ I have to be going now" I say as I free myself from her.

I rush to the kitchen to get out of there. Gather my things up and go. It was feeling like that bandaide that lingers to long. You know it will hurt to rip it off. But you know you have to just do it.

" _Jenna_?"

" _Elvis_?" I say as I hear his voice.

" _Hey_ "

" _Hi_ "

"I have one last check for you. You can stop by here and pick it up Friday if you want" he says dully to me.

"Can you mail it to the bakery?" I ask softly. He nods.

"If that is what you _want_ " he says dully.

" _I do"_ I say.

"We will miss you around here" he tells me.

"I will miss Lisa to" I say.

" _Just Lisa_?"

" _Everyone_. I loved working here. I have to go" I stammer. I go to leave he stops me. Grabbing my arm.

"What are you _running_ from Jenna?" he whispers softly.

He holds me close as tears sprinkle to my shirt as I look down. I do not dare meet his gaze.

" _Jenna_ " he whispers my name.

He lifts up my chin. He gazes sadly in my eyes. Hurt hides in them.

He kisses me.

"Good-bye Jenna" he says after the kiss.

"Linda is _waiting_ for you" I remind him.

"I just do _not get you!"_ he tells me.

"What? _Get what!_?"

"We have a real spark here between us. You are pushing me away. _Why_?" he wants to know. "Why?"

"Elvis it would _never_ work out for us. I am not your type of girl" I state.

Now he looked angry with me. He glares at me. He grabs me pulling me in his embrace.

"How do you _know_ what my type is?" he challenges me.

My heart races as power shimmers in his eyes. He had power over my heart he knew it. He bruises a kiss on my lips. Taking what he wanted out of me. Kissing me until I power helpless before him. Weak fool, I think to myself. I gasp as I manage to pull myself away from him. He glares at me before heading out of the room.

I shake as I grab all my things. I head running out of there. Never looking back. I glance one more time back at Graceland before leaving it forever. Sadness haunts in my heart. What was I giving up?

What did he want from me? He was never mine. No matter how I wanted him to be in my heart. A tear runs down my cheek escaping my eyes. I sigh deeply.

"Good-bye Graceland. I will never forget you" I whisper to myself. To Graceland. "I love you Elvis. More than you know" I say before I go.

Later in the week it was sure busy there at my parent's bakery. Now my heart was not in cooking. All I could do was think of what was going on back at Graceland. How things were going for Elvis.

If he was with Linda. I knew better than to let my mind stray there. I had to let it go. It was over. It was all over with. I reach over and turn on the radio hoping to get my mind off Elvis. His kisses. Being in his embrace. Seeing him smile my way. I close my eyes fighting the images of his ghost away.

"This just in! Singer _Elvis Presley_ was admitted into the Memphis Hospital today. He suffered a mild heart attack. More information to come. No visitors are allowed at this time. Only family. We will report more on the singer when more is told to us..."

I gasp.

" _Elvis_ "

I shake. He had a heart attack! The phone rings there in the bakery. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

" _Jenna_?"

" _Mary_?"

"It is Elvis. He had a heart attack. He is in the hospital" Mary rambles on. She sounded so upset. So worried.

"I just heard it on the radio" I tell her.

"There is more! We are missing Lisa! She took off when her father had the heart attack here on the ground! If you see her please call here" Mary begs me. I gasp.

There is a ding at the door. Someone came in the bakery. I look up to see little Lisa there. She had been crying. Her tears were showing in her eyes.

"Mary, I found her. Let me call you back" I tell Mary before I hang up. I rush over to Lisa.

"Sweetie! Oh I heard about your father" I tell her as I scoop her in my arms.

"Will he make it? I am scared. Can you come back to Graceland? You make daddy smile. He has been so sad. Is that why he had a heart attack? Can you make my daddy better?" she begs of me.

"Sweetie no one knows why that happens. But it does. Come on let me take you home, I will go to Graceland with you" I promise her as she wraps her little arms around my neck.

"Will he be alright?" she cries as she holds me tight.

"Oh sweetheart I hope he will. I sure hope so" I sigh as I hug her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I took little Lisa back to her home. Safe and sound. I could not believe she took off like she had. But I knew she was really upset about her father. I could understand why. So much was going on for her right now at this moment. I was about to leave Graceland when Vern greeted me there.

" _Thank you,_ so much for bringing her home to us" he replies.

"How is Elvis?" I worry.

"He is resting. He had a mild heart attack. More will be told later" Vern replies softly. He hugs Lisa. "Ready to go see your daddy? He was asking about you! We did not tell him you took off" Vern tells Lisa.

"Sorry grandpa. I was upset. Miss. Jenna always makes me feel better. I went to see her. I know how to get to the bakery" she informs him.

"Would you like to see Elvis? I am sure he would like visitors" offers Vern.

" _Me?!_ I am not family. I do not want to interfere. I would love to see him" I say softly. I was sure _Linda_ was already at his side. Pampering him.

" _Linda_ is _not_ up there if that is what you are worried about. _Linda_ and Elvis got in _another_ fight. That was what triggered the heart attack" Vern informs me. I blink taken back by that. "Elvis was breaking up with Linda. She lied saying they were together. When in fact he had only agreed to talk to her. She lied at the party" he tells me.

Maybe Elvis did not want Linda after all? What was I thinking? He did not want me. I was a fool to believe he would. My heart fights back emotions I was feeling for Elvis inside of my heart.

I sigh. I so badly wanted to see him again. To make sure he was alright. No one needed me. Not at Graceland to cook. Or otherwise. No one needed me.

" _Jenna_?"

" _Sorry_ " I say to Vern.

"He was _asking_ for you" he mentions to me.

"He was?" I manage to speak out. Vern nods.

" _You_ care for my son don't you?" he asks me.

I look away. Unable to speak now.

"I can tell he cares about you Jenna. Not like these ladies he picks these days. My son has been so lonely since Cilla left. _Wanting_ affection in the wrong places. Somethings money just cannot buy him what he needs. He needs a true love. Like I had with my Gladys. Not a day goes by I do not miss her" mentions Vern. "Once you find that kind of love you hang onto it"

"I will go" I manage to say.

" _Huh_?"

"I will go see him" I agree.

I could not leave Elvis lying there in bed thinking no one cared for him. Battling things out on his own. He needed a friend. A true one. I could be that for him if nothing at all.

" _Wonderful_. He will be pleased. Charlie gassed up the car. He will bring it around the front" Vern promises us. I nod. Lisa hugs me by my leg. She was so little I could pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Good to see you here Miss. Jenna. You did the right thing. Mr. E he was sure singing your praises about your cookin" Mary mentions to me as she comes in the room. She smiles.

Lisa hides her face in the crook of my neck as she clings to me. I rub her back trying to be of some comfort to her. I hug her close. I wanted kids I figured. Maybe one day. Lisa was sure a doll I came to love. She was a sweet little thing.

"I am _nothing_ compared to you" I joke to Mary.

"Now Elvis does not brag on everyone. Take it as a compliment. I would" she says with a wink.

"Car is ready to go! Miss. Jenna! Hello!" Charlie greets me. I nod shyly.

"Come on ladies! Let's go see our boy!" Vern demands to us.

We follow Vern out to the car. Charlie helps us in a Rolls Royce. It was an expensive little car. I expected nothing but the best from Elvis. We all rode in silence as Charlie heads out of Graceland.

So Elvis had a heart attack? Linda had been right to worry about his eating patterns. Maybe now he would really listen. And take better care of himself. I could only hope he would. I had Lisa clinging to my side hugging me tight.

I place my arm around her shoulder. When we all arrive at the hospital there had been a large worried crowd that gathered to find out what was going on with Elvis.

I did not blame his fans for being worried about him. I helps Lisa get out. She wanted me to carry her in. So I did. Bodyguards met us at the car. Keeping the fans at bay.

We rush into the place because of all the fans and all the press around us. The press were trying to fire questions at us to get answers we did not yet have. We make our way in. A nurse was there to greet us. She leads us to Elvis room. She answered many of Vern's questions.

"Please _only one_ at a time to see him. Then he needs his rest to get better" warns the nurse.

"You go on ahead. I am going to stop in the gift shop to get him something" I offer to the others.

"But Jenna, are you sure?" asks Vern. I nod.

"I will have my turn. You go check on him" I demand.

I head to the gift shop. So Lisa and Vern could have private time with Elvis. I look around the store. I pick out a card. A flower in a pot. I knew Elvis enjoyed to read. I was sure he was bored in the bed up there. I grabbed all the magazines' off the rack I could for him to have something to read. Then I go to pay for his gifts for him.

"Miss are you in connection with Mr. Presley? We saw you come in with Vernon?" someone asks me.

I have a camera flash suddenly right in my face. I blink from being blinded. After I had paid for my items I found myself surrounded by a large crowd in the shop.

" _What_ is going on with Elvis?"

" _Did_ he have a heart attack?"

"Is Elvis _near_ death?"

" _What_ can you tell us?"

" _Who_ are you to Mr. Presley?"

So many questions were fired my way as I stand there stunned. Unable to move. I never dealt with this before. A fear washes over me. I look around for a way out. My heart hammers inside of me. I should not have left on my own accord.

"Jenna?" I hear someone calls out to me in the crowd. I look to see Charlie there. He waves to me. I wave back.

"Charlie! _Help_!" I cry out.

He makes his way over to me. With the bodyguards to. Suddenly Charlie scoops me up in his arms as I hold the bag of goodies for Elvis at my chest. He carries me out of the swarm of people.

My heart rushes with excitement. He moves fast. I hear a laughter burst out in the crowd at seeing Charlie carry me out. I had my free arm wrapped around his neck. He makes his way to an elevator to take us to Elvis room.

"You _alright_ honey?" he laughs as he was out of breath.

"I am now" I giggle. " _That_ was crazy" I sigh.

"You _better_ not wander without a guard now. They know you know Elvis" warns a guard. I nod in agreement. We make our way to Elvis room. Vern comes out with Lisa.

He had a grave look on his face. He was so worried for Elvis. My heart hurts for him.

"Do you have a pen? I have a card we can all sign for him" I offer to them all. I dig the card out of the brown bag. Everyone signed the card for Elvis for me.

"That was mighty kind of you Jenna" mentions Vern. I nod.

"He is wanting to see you" Vern tells me.

I nod. I sigh deeply as I take the card from Joe. I close the card up after jotting down a little note for Elvis in it. Then head inside. I hear a heart monitor beeping at a steady speed there in the room.

Elvis lay there not moving. His normally perfect hair was now a perfect mess. He looked so pale. He rested his head on a fluffy white pillow. He had a ugly hospital gown on him. I hated to see him like this. I hated to wake him.

He needed that rest.

I decided to surprise him by leaving the little gifts there on the tray beside him where he would see it when he woke up. I lay it all out neatly for him to find. I was about to leave. I feel his hand touch mine suddenly.

" _You came!"_ he whispers out to me.

I feel my hand shake as he takes his hand in mine futher. His fingers lace themselves with my own. I turn to face him. His beautiful blue eyes that were normally full of life, looked so sad and dull.

"Of _course_ I did" I manage to speak out.

"I am so glad. I was afraid you never wanted to see me again" he says as he closes his eyes. He looked pained to see me.

I suddenly saw it. It was so clear. He cared for me. As I cared for him. I was pushing him away. I was hurting him deeply. I feel tears come. I wrap my arms gently around his neck. Pulling him close to me.

"I am so glad you are alive. Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! Do you _hear_ me?" I demand to him as I feel his arms wrap around me.

His face nuzzles in the side of my neck. Causing a burst of warmth to flood in my whole body. My fingers roam in his fine black hair. Nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat was what I heard.

" _Jenna_?"

"Yes _Elvis?"_ I ask.

" _Why_ did you go? _Really_ why?" he wants to know.

"I _think_ you know" I manage to reply.

"Because you _love_ me?" he wants to know.

"Because I love you and you don't love me. I _had_ to let you go" I finally admit.

"Who is to say I did _not_ love you?" he challenges me back. He pulls me back to look me in the eyes. Tears haunted his eyes for me. "I _love_ you Jenna. Not Linda. When you told me to call her and make up with my ex that hurt. I know we shared a connection. I _knew_ you were scared to face what we share. But _damn_ it Jenna, you did not _have_ to push me away. Not give me the choice to love you. _You_ can't make me stop loving you!" he warns me harshly.

"I am sorry. So sorry. You are right. I was scared. Of not being the woman you need" I admit.

"You are the woman I want. You are everything I need. We grew close. We need each other. Question is will you have me?" he asks humbly to me.

"Yes"

" _What_?"

" _Yes,_ I want you" I admit foolishly. A smile spreads over his face. I hold him close.

"Now I do have some other things to admit to you Jenna. Things I am not proud of. But I wanted you to hear them from me. Not from others" he warns me.

"Alright"

"I had been on powerful meds. I should not be on them. I was not eating well. We all know that. I had a heart attack because of my own foolishness. I had a hard time dealing with the divorce. My momma. My life was out of my hands. I am used to controlling things in my world. These were all things I could not keep in control of" he explains to me.

"Elvis, _promise_ me something" I demand.

"Anything"

"Do not do that to yourself any more. Do not punish your body. Take care of you" I beg him. Tears come down my face. I could not help it. I feel his hand brush the tears from my cheek.

"I will try my best. I am only alive because of you. You give me hope. You and Lisa" he promises me. "I _love_ you Jenna"

"Oh Elvis. I _love_ you to! You and Lisa" I sniff as I take him in my arms and hold him close. My heart felt such joy and sadness all at one time. He had to get better. So we could have the life we dreamed of together. We deserved this happiness in life.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was in such a good mood the next day! Elvis was not getting out of the hospital right away. He had asked me to watch over his little Lisa for him. I was beyond thrilled to babysit her. Elvis gave me the option to be her nanny as well. But wouldn't that be weird seeing as I was now his girlfriend?

Yes he asked me to go steady! I accepted before leaving him later the day before at the hospital! I was so in love with him. I was busy the next morning there at Graceland. I got myself up early. Took my shower. Got all dressed up. Then got Lisa washed up. Had her get dressed and ready to go see Elvis.

I made her breakfast and helped Mary in the kitchen area. I helped her clean up the mess. Mary told me it sure was nice to have extra help there on the grounds! I agreed with that. Everything was going well until _she_ came to visit! Right before we were about to leave to see Elvis.

 _Linda. Thorn in my side._

"Hi Jenna!" she greets me as she lets herself in as though we were the best of friends.

"Linda _now_ is not a good time!" I warn her as I helped Lisa get her jacket on her.

" _I came by to get my things!"_ Linda declares.

"Oh okay I think that is fine" I sigh.

"I know what room to get them from. _May_ I?" she asks me as she points to the upstairs.

"Let her go! We have cameras around this place!" Vern pipes up as he takes Lisa by the hand. "Besides it will be _better_ for Elvis in the long run if she does this while he is gone" he says.

An angry look suddenly flashes in Linda's pretty eyes.

"Not a fan eh Vern? You _will_ miss me one day!" promises Linda.

"Doubt it. Elvis has a new girl. Go on and _get_! We don't _need_ ya!" chuckles Vern before he head out the door with Lisa. I go to leave but Linda stops me from leaving with them. She grabs me by the arm.

 _"Just what_ did he mean by _that?_ What _girl does_ Elvis possibly have that's _better_ than me?!" demands Linda as she glares right at me.

My heart pounds with fear. Was she going to start a battle with me?! Right here? Right now? It was so not a good time! I can understand why she was mad! She just stands there. Glaring at me as if she knew. That Elvis and I got together!

I remove my wrist from her tight grasp. I rub it. It burned from her sharp nails. I went to go leave this tight situation. She places her hand in front of the door stopping me from leaving! My heart thumps faster in my eardrums.

" _Boy! You must think I'm all kinds of stupid eh?"_ she snaps angrily at me.

"I had better get going! They are waiting for me!" I stammer softly.

" _No!_ You are gonna listen and _listen good!_ That one day I saw you two _kissing_ in the kitchen! Don't go to think you're his one and only _sweetie. Cause your not!_ He's done this to me. To Cilla! And as sure as God made little green apples he will do it to you! You ain't nothin special to him dear. Your nothing _more_ than a fresh piece of _ass_ to that man! And when he's done playin around with you, well we _both_ know who he will come crawling back to! It sure isn't _you!"_ states Linda with a new found anger toward me.

 _"He's right"_ is all I manage to say.

"Huh?"

"You don't _love_ him! You _love_ the idea of _him_! All he can give you! _Linda_ that's not _love!_ You were nothing _more_ than his _hooker!_ You and I both _know_ he doesn't _love_ you! He _loves_ me! You _lost_ your little trophy! I don't love Elvis for the money, he could lose it all in one day he would still be _Elvis!_ I _love_ him for how _kind_ he is when no one see's. When he makes that little girl laugh when he's dying inside himself because her mother left him. I _love_ him when he helps others when no one pays attention. That's the man I fell for. _Not_ the one on stage or in the movies. _Not_ the one singing a pretty song to make young girls swoon. I fell for a _man_ Linda. A simple southern _man._ Not a _king!"_ I state before I go to leave her there.

She screams with anger in her voice. She pushes me away from the front door! She has me by my shoulders. Glaring at me with hatred in her eyes for me. I wince as she raises her free hand to slap me across the face. I close my eyes waiting for it!

" _No you don't! Go on! Get your things! I never want to see you back here! Understand?!"_ I suddenly hear Mary bark orders at Linda.

My eyes peek open to see Mary holding that hand of Linda's so she could not slap me! I sigh with relief that this cat fight was over! I said my peace with Linda! I was done!

 _"You alright miss?"_ Mary worries over me after Linda scampers off in fear. I nod as I sigh deeply. Mary hugs me. "Give that boy my love will ya?" she asks me. I nod.

"Be happy to Mary!" I say with a grin.

"Jenna? What's taking so long? You comin?" Vern worries as he peeks inside the door.

"Coming!" I say cheerfully to him as I follow him out the front door.

We make our way to the hospital at last to see our Elvis. He was napping by the time we arrived. Vern took Lisa to get a snack by the vending machines. I waited at Elvis bedside for him to wake from his slumber.

He had a happy handsome smile on his face as he slept. I wondered if that smile was for me? Was he dreaming of me or all his other sexy fan girls? Linda was sure messing with my head today! I place my hand in his. I kiss the top of his hand lightly trying not to wake the man.

" _Jenna?"_

"I'm here!" I promise him.

His eyes flutter open. He was so cute all sleepy in bed. A smile crossed his face for me. I brush his long bangs out of his face. He places my hand to his lips planting a sweet kiss on the top. My heart flutters with joy in my chest.

"What took you so long to get here?" he wonders before he yawns.

"Finished s few things at your home before coming. It's all taken care of!" I promise him. I squeeze his hand in mine.

"I can't wait to get the _hell_ outta here!" he sighs looking restless.

"I know Elvis" I tell him.

" _Kiss me"_ he suddenly begs me for my affection shyly like a school boy.

A blush rises to the occasion upon my cheeks hearing him ask me that! He grins.

" _Well?!_ What are you waittttt..."

Before he could finish his sentence my lips found their way to his. I feel a happy smile on his kiss as a warmth of sunshine spreads inside me for this man. I feel his hand brushing along my right cheekbone as our kisses grew faster.

Suddenly his heart monitor beeps racing faster. A nurse rushes in to check on Elvis. He does not want to pull away I can tell but I do quickly stop the kisses!

"Now _Mr. Presley_ you know better! We warned you! No physical activity to strain your heart!" warns the nurse as she fixes the machine.

" _Sorry there! But she's just what the doctor ordered! I feel better already"_ he states with stars in his eyes. I giggle as I shake my head at his goofy behavior!


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

"I am sure _sick_ of being in this hospital! I feel worse than a caged animal" Elvis grumbled as he sat up in his little bed.

"Elvis, they are only trying to get your health back on track" warns Vern. "Good thing you _fired_ that rotten doctor!"

"I did as I said I would paw" grumbles Elvis as he lays back on his pillows I just fluffed for him.

I was staying out of this one! I was with his father on the matter. But I knew Elvis hated to be here to! More than anything I wanted to bring him back home to us! I could hardly wait to start dating him!

His health came first!

"Grandpa, I want a snack! I'm bored!" protests Lisa Marie. She did not look pleased to be stuck at the hospital either.

"I will be happy to take her" I offer.

"I got it! You deal with his bad mood! Maybe you can change it, _sunshine!"_ Vern teases me as he passes out a wink before leading little Lisa out of the room.

"I am sorry I am not much fun to be around honey" sighs Elvis as he looks down hearted. I sit at his bedside. I take his hand in mine.

"There is no place else I would rather be! If I was not here I'd worry sick about you until I could see you again!" I state sternly to him. He smiles as he looks pleased by my words.

"How did I get so lucky as to find a second chance at love?" he wonders softly. I lean in and kiss him. My heart flutters happily to be in his arms again.

"I'm the lucky one!" I promise him.  
"To be with a washed out druggy?" he jokes.  
"Elvis! I know your going through so much! But your not alone! I'm here for it all! Your not getting rid of me!" I warn him. I pull him in for a hug.

"Jenna, the best thing I ever did was to hire you in my life" he sighs as I feel his arms go around me. "You know once the press knows the truth about my bad habits as well as my ex Linda things might get ugly in the news about me" he warns me.

"I don't care! No is perfect! I will be here for better or worse!" I promise him.

" _Little one_ , why didn't you tell me about Linda trying to attack you?" he asks me.

"I'm sorry! I was trying not to stress you out! I handled Linda! Why! Who told you about it?" I wonder as I pull back to look him in the eyes.

"Mary called up here. Yesterday. Asking if you were okay. That you were a bit shook up. So I asked why. I wish you would have told me little one! I'm not helpless" he chuckles.

"Elvis! I know this! Look we are not going to ruin our day by talking about _her_ ..."

" _Little one,_ if she attacks you in anyway again you are to tell me right away! _Understand?!"_ he warns me sternly. "I will keep that woman out of our lives"

"Alright! I _promise_ that I will tell you!" I sigh.

"Lunch is here! Hope you will enjoy it Mr. Presley!" A nurse chirps cheerfully as she struts in the room with a tray of goodies for Elvis. Elvis makes a face.

"If you call saltless, tasteless food _good..._ perhaps I can enjoy it! Did you get me a burger take out?" jokes Elvis.

"You are so bad! Besides this is not so bad! I managed to save the last cherry jello just for you as you requested!" chuckles the nurse as she winks while opening the jello as though Elvis was a child at preschool who needed help with his lunch!

This nurse was flirting with Elvis right in front of me! It looked like he was enjoying it to. Jealousy began to bubble up in my stomach. I tried to ignore it. Or I would be no better than Linda!

" _Enjoy,_ your lunch sir" she giggles before heading out of the room.

Elvis smiles as he eats his jello first. Looking pleased females were falling all over him. I fume inside as I pretend to be interested in the magazine I was not reading. He glances over my way now that the nurse was not in the room. I pretended to be so into what I was reading that I did not notice him looking my way.

"Jenna?"

I pretend that I did not hear that...

 _"Jenna?"_  
"Are you _jealous?_ Your not _jealous of that_ nurse are you?!" he snickers looking amused.

I get up. I fling my magazine on my seat. I was unsure what to say to that remark. When we both knew it was true. I was jealous. I was sure I would be finding myself to be jealous a lot dating Elvis. I had to learn how to handle it! Before it handled me!

" _Jenna?"_

 _"I'm hungry!_ I am in the mood for I don't know a _hamburger!_ I am going to have some lunch! Enjoy yours! I'm sure if you need some help that little _nurse_ will be here to help you out!" I state as I head out the door.

 _"Jenna!"_ I hear him call for me.

My heart sinks feeling guilty for leaving him there! It was the nurses fault for putting on a show! Not his! But I did need to learn how to handle things! How was it going to be for me to see thousands of girls screaming his name when he was on stage?

 _Chasing him?_  
 _Pulling at his cloths?_

Was I really ready for all that?  
I had to get home. Do some thinking on it all! I loved Elvis! But was I ready for this?

" _Jenna!"_ I hear him cry for me again. I look in surprise to see him standing before me holding that baggy iv stand with one hand. And holding the back of his gown shut with the other.

"Jenna I am sorry! I can't control everyone! Please don't take off!" he begs looking scared I was going to leave. I was going to!

Standing there barefoot to chase after me, my heart softens toward him. My heart is melting seeing him all worried. I had the same power he did to break my heart. I kept forgetting that!

" _What_ are you doing out here! You _crazy man!"_ I laugh as I shake my head.

" _Please stay"_ he begs me.

"Mr. Presley you _need_ to be in that bed! No wonder that monitor went off!" the nurse grumbles as she comes to lead Elvis back to his bed.

" _Jenna!"_ he cries for me as he's brought back in the room. I come in to show I was not leaving. He gets back in bed.

"Now _what has gotten into you?!_ Please stay in bed! Keep calm it is not good for you to be upset sir" warns the nurse as she hooks Elvis back up to his machines. Then she leaves the room. Elvis looks worried.

I come to his side. I hug him. Holding him close I knew I wanted to handle it all. It was worth it than to be without him.

" _Stay. Please stay"_ he whispers.

" _Forever" I_ vow as my hands linger in his hair as he clings to me. I was lucky to have his love. He was lucky to have me. Finding love wasn't easy. Nor was keeping it!


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was excited. He was just admitted out of the awful hospital! Also he would be home away from all those pretty nurses that had been waiting on him hand and foot! Vern and myself had been making sure everything was perfect for his coming home party!

We had a healthy, home cooked meal waiting for him to return to. I knew he was awful sick of that hospital food. Not that I blamed him one bit! I'd be sick of it too!

I baked Elvis a special sugar free cake I was hoping he'd enjoy! But there was no telling if he'd like it or hate it! It was a simple sugar free lemon bunt cake with a cream cheese glazed frosting on the top!

"Is _he here yet?!"_ Lisa begs to know as she comes bursting through the kitchen from upstairs.

"Not yet little one!" laughs Mary.

"I'm so happy daddy is coming home today!" exclaims Lisa.

Her pretty eyes glowed with excitement in them.

" _Me too!"_ I tell her as I boop her nose with my index finger making her giggle.

" _Guess who_?" someone asks me as they cover my eyes up.

Elvis was home! I gasp as I whirl around to face him. I squeal with joy as I hug him tightly. He laughs as he holds me close to him. Lisa joins in the hug fest.

"You surprised us! We were trying to surprise you!" I giggle as I kiss him. "Welcome home!" I tell him as I hold him. He hugs me close to him.

"Sure is good to be back" he sighs.

"Elvis there are a ton of worried fans waiting out there by the gates. Want me to shoo them off home?" Vern worries as he joins us.

"No, I will have Jenna walk with me up to greet them a little bit. I need to be walking. Lisa you wait here with grandpa got it? I will be right back" Elvis demands to his daughter.

"Do you think it is such a wise idea to greet fans? You just got home" I worry over him.

"I just want to show them I am alright" he tells me. "Come with me. I want everyone to know there is a new lady in my life"

"Alright" I agree.

Though I did not think it was a good idea to over excite himself right now. I take his arm as he offers it to me. We head on outside. Fans cheer. It was so loud out there we could hear them from the house. My heart thumped with fear. I never had dealt with large crowds. Could I do this?

"Wait up! I will come along to help!" calls out Joe as he joins us. Charlie comes to. I feel a little bit better having them come along on the walk down the drive way.

"Come on little lady" Elvis says as he smiles at me. He leads me down the drive way. He looks so much better. He looked happy.

Fans cheer louder when they see him coming down. They begin to climb up on the fence to get a better view of the king. I take a deep breath. I could do this. You can do it Jenna. Nothing to it. Cilla did it. Linda did it...nothing to it. Support your man, Jenna. He needs you.

Fans were hanging their arms out of the fence bars. Trying to reach him. Elvis inches closer. They cheer. He signs things for fans. Takes a few photos. Talks with them.

Some girls actually cried saying they thought he died. They were happy he was home. I was happy to. Elvis loved all the attention. I did enjoy seeing how good he was to his fans. He even kissed a few babies that were handed over to him to be seen.

"I better go now folks! My family made me a welcome home dinner! Have a nice day! I am not done yet! _More_ news to come! Meet my lady here! Jenna. Jenna Rogers. She has been at my side since I was in the hospital! You will see a lot more of her! By everyone!" Elvis chats away as he begins to wave good bye to the fans as he leads me away from them.

I breathe in deeply. Glad that was all over with. See there Jenna dear? Nothing to it! I think to myself.

"You alright honey?" Elvis asks me as we all walk down the drive way.

"I am now" I tell him as I nod.

"You were scared huh?" he worries.

"A little" I sigh.

"I was scared to face fans. _Many_ times" he admits.

"How did you get over your fear?" I wonder.

"Didn't" he chuckles.

" _Great!_ " I sigh.

"As long as you stay by my side we will make a great team honey. I want you to move in with me. Not just in your room. I want you with me" he declares as we walk into the living room once we were back inside.

"Me?" I giggle.

"You. I want you beside me. I feel so much better when you are here" he tells me.

"I never lived with a guy before" I giggle.

"There is a first time for everything. Not to jump ahead of our future. But I do think possibly wedding bells could be in the future for us" he says softly as he takes my hands in his own.

" _Really_?" I gasp.

"Truly" he says as he smiles.

Happy tears come to me.

"I just get so lonesome in this big house. I love having you with me" he explains.

"I love having you with me. I would love to. Let me break it to my parents first. I am not sure how they will like the idea" I worry. He nods.

"Alright honey. I will make room for all your belongings in my room" he tells me. He takes me upstairs leading me to his room.

He starts to show me what closet I could have. Where I could put my things. He looked so excited to be able to have me moving in with him. I loved seeing him so happy. After that we went downstairs. Everyone had a nice dinner together. Elvis was so joyful. I brought out the little bunt cake I made just for him.

"You did this for me?" he asks me as I cut him up a slice.

"I did. Let me know what you think" I say as I smile his way. I playfully ruffle up his perfect hair with my hand. He grins. He takes a bit.

"This is really good" he says as he takes another bite soon after.

"So, you like it?"

"Like it I _love_ it!"

"Good. Know why?" I giggle.

"What did you do Jenna?" he laughs.

"That is a sugar free cake" I mention.

He looks at me surprised that I snuck that one on him. I giggle.

"I hate it" he jokes.

"E" I laugh.

"No really I love it. And that you put so much thought into all this. Thank you honey" he says. "This shows how much you care"

"I do care so very much. I love you" I vow as I hug him.

"I love this Miss Jenna" says Lisa.

"Thank you!"

"Great cake Jenna" Vern says.

"I have something to tell everyone! Lisa too! Jenna is moving in to be my lady! You will all be seeing a lot more of her!" Elvis speaks up.

"Good!"

"It is about time!"

"Yea!"

Elvis smiles as we enjoy our cake and the nice evening with family and friends gathered around us.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was in bed. The sunlight began to stream in through the windows. I glance around me. Where was I again? I smile as I see Elvis sleeping soundly next to me. I was in Elvis room! Now we had not made love yet. His heart was still healing.

It would be a little bit of time before we would be able to embark on our new feelings for each other. It was hard. Being so close to him. Not being able to have what I was craving. Elvis.

I yawn as I snuggle over to his side. I feel his arm steal around my side. He kisses my forehead as he hugs me. I smile as I rest my head on his chest. My fingers graze lightly over his chest as I listen to his heart beat in my eardrum.

I feel his other hand go to my hair. Tangling in my curls. I never felt so loved before as I do now. Or loving someone so much I felt I was going to burst inside.

"Morning" he whispers to me softly.

" _Morning_ " I whisper back.

" _How_ did you sleep?" he wonders.

"Like a baby" I giggle. I glance up at him. He smiles down at me. He had the most adorable sleepy look on his handsome face.

"Me to. I have not had a _good_ rest in a long time" he yawns.

"How are you feeling being off the meds?" I wonder.

"Like a _train_ wreck. But I will get used to it" he sighs.

"I am glad you are giving them up" I say.

"I am. For my family. For my fans. _For you!_ " he promises me.

"It is so scary to think you had a heart attack. I never have been so scared in my life" I admit.

"Me to honey" he replies. "I _hated_ how we ended things then. I was kicking Linda out. Then the stress got to me. All I could do was wish you were here with me"

"I am so _sorry_ I left you" I whisper to him.

"You did not know honey. I am sorry for making you feel you did not belong here" he replies. "That was more Linda's show"

"I _know_ now" I say.

"We worked past it. Now we can move forward. I want to take you out on a date. A real one. But it might be hard for me to do" he says thoughtfully. "Normally, I have to close a place down. Call ahead of time. Or fans will get the attention. I want all my attention on our date"

"E, first comes your health. I am here for you. I want you to focus on that. No stress. No dates. I am fine being right here beside you" I vow.

"You know what might be _good_ for me?" he says thoughtfully.

"What is that?" I ask.

"How about we go on a _little_ trip? Get away from it all. If the doctors say I can go. Someplace not to far from here. The circle of G ranch? I mean we could do family things there. Lisa loves it there" Elvis asks me.

"The ranch? I would love to see it" I agree. "Are you sure? You are up for all that?"

"I am. Relax. Be away from it all that" he says.

"You got yourself a deal. But there is one thing you need to know" I giggle.

"What is that?" he asks me.

"I do not know how to ride a horse" I giggle.

"I can teach you" he vows.

"I would love to learn" I say.

"Good. Maybe this will help keep our minds off...well you know" he chuckles.

"I know" I giggle. I lean in and kiss him.

He groans as our kisses grow intense. Faster. Longer.

"Oh no lover boy! You have to get better!" I warn as I pull away from his spell. But it was so hard to do!

"Come on" he groans.

"Let's get up! It is nearly two in the afternoon!" I tell him as I glance over at the alarm clock.

"Fine" he pouts.

"E, I am not going any place. We will have so much time to show each other how much we love one another. There are other ways to do that" I tell him.

"I know. But that is the best way" he pouts. I giggle as I shake my head. I lean in giving him one last kiss.

"I love you E" I promise.

"I love you to Jenna" he replies.

I go to get out of bed. It was hard to get up from his side. I go hop in the shower there in his bathroom. Then I get dressed after I dry off. I see the mirror had fogged up from the shower. I jot down a little note on the mirror for Elvis knowing he was on his way in to take a shower here next. I write I love you! Smile! I giggle.

"You done in there?" he asks me before he comes in.

"Come on in! It is all yours!" I promise. He comes in wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his middle. I knew he was trying to tempt me. But it was not going to work.

"E" I groan. He grins.

"What?" he laughs.

I shake my head as I head out the bathroom before I had a chance to change my mind. I notice he had an outfit lying out on the bed for after the shower was done. I grab a notepad there near the nightstand. I write a little love note. I slide it in his pants pocket after I sealed it with a kiss from my pink lipstick I placed on when I was in the bathroom.

I head downstairs to join the others. Lisa was sitting in the kitchen nibbling on her lunch. Vern was near her side reading a paper. Mary was fussing about in the kitchen. I began to wonder if I needed to help her. If I was Elvis girl now did I need to work around here still? Did he want me to?

"Mary need a hand?" I ask.

"No doll. I am fine" she says. She smiles my way. "Want something to eat for brunch?" she asks me.

"Sure" I say.

"I made some flap jacks. Help yourself" she tells me as she points to the leftovers there on the counter.

I get some breakfast. I get a glass of juice to. I sit there eating with Lisa. Lisa smiles shyly over my way. I grin.

"Miss. Jenna?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"Is daddy up yet?"

"Sure is" I tell her.

"Morning all!" Elvis greets everyone as he comes down from the Jungle Room area.

"Daddy!" says Lisa happily. She hops off her stool. Rushes to his arms. He picks her up greeting her with a hug and a kiss.

"Morning princess" he tells her.

"Mary made flap jacks" I tell him. He leans in and kisses me after he puts Lisa back down.

"I see. Thanks for the little notes sweetheart" he whispers near my ear. His breath was warm as he causes goosebumps to travel down my neck. I shiver with delight. He plants a kiss on the side of my neck. He then sits down beside me there in the kitchen.

"I have some news for everyone! Jenna and myself have decided this together!" he announces. I smile his way.

"What is that son?" asks Vern.

"We have a trip planned! Who wants to go to the Circle Of G ranch?" he calls out.

"ME!" squeals Lisa happily.

"I told you this is just what the doctor ordered" Elvis says as he smiles at me.

I was excited to go on our first family trip together. It was sure to bring Elvis and myself closer together!


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

Everyone was now packed up! Ready for a family fun time over at the ranch! Here I was going to go horse back riding and I have never been in my life! Elvis was sure to get a real good laugh out of that!

"Here honey _hand_ me your luggage! I will take it in for you!" Elvis offers as he goes to grab my things.

I snatch the bag away from his reach.

"Now Joe, Charlie, Elvis is trying to get better. Do not let him carrying in heavy things! _Got it!"_ I warn the crew.

"Got it boss lady!" they chuckle.

"Honey I can help with the luggage" Elvis grumbles at me.

"Elvis, the doctors said _no_ lifting heavy items. No activities that cause you to strain or stress. They also said no horseback riding. I am going to make sure you behave" I warn him sternly as I place my arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Jenna, I can go riding" he grumbles.

"No, E they said _no!"_ I warn him.

" _Well_ what the _hell_ are we going to do? We are at a ranch" he snaps.

"E, don't _kill_ the messenger. We can go for a walk. Enjoy the beach outside of town. There are a lot of things we can do" I remind him gently.

"Just none of the things _that_ I want to do" he sighs.

"In time you will be able to do all those things again. Once you get better" I promise him.

" _I better_ " he grumbles. He pouts.

"Say want to go for a walk? Little Lisa fell asleep on the way here. We can put in her room for a nap. Then treat ourselves for a little walk. You can show me around here. Show me the horses" I say to him.

I knew he enjoyed entertaining people.

"That sounds like a good idea" he agrees.

He nods. He heads into our little tour bus. He gently gets a sleeping Lisa up from where she fell asleep at. We head inside the ranch house. He places Lisa in her room for a nap.

Then we walk back outside. The day was beautiful. Bright and sunny. Not to warm. Just right. We had a little bit of a breeze where we were at. Elvis takes me by the hand as he leads me back outside. Others try to follow behind us. Elvis stops them so we could have some private time in.

He laces his fingers with my own. I glance around. So many horses were outside grazing on the property. It was so beautiful to see them. I never had been around horses to much. I saw them around places. I always wanted to have my own horse. Never got that wish to come true. Never had a pet of my own.

"What is on your mind honey?" Elvis asks me softly.

" _Pets_ " I giggle.

"Pets? _Why pets_?" he asks he curiously.

"I never got to have one of my own. My parents were far to busy with the bakery. I never got my wish to have a pet. I wanted a horse. Then I decided to settle for a cat or a dog. I was desperate for a pet" I laugh. "My sister she was never into pets. Neither was mother. She was so much like my mom. She always said pets were nasty and made too much of a mess"

"Not true. Pets are worth your time and effort. Not to mention _love_ " Elvis tells me.

"I am glad I get to see all these lovely pets of yours. You have such a kind heart to take them all in" I sigh happily. We walk near a beautiful black stallion horse that was near us.

"Pet him. He won't bite" Elvis chuckles as the horse comes over to me. "Here" he says as he digs for something in his pants pockets. He hands me a sugar cube to feed the horse. He nods. I grin.

I walk over to the horse who now had my full attention. I stick my hand out with the sugar cube resting in the palm of my hand. I soon feel the horse mouth nuzzle my hand as he eats the cube up in a heartbeat. I giggle as the soft mouth on the horse makes my skin tickle.

"He likes you" Elvis promises me.

"He loves the treats Elvis" I giggle.

"Naw, he _loves_ you honey. Just as much as I do" Elvis promises me.

"I bet if the sugar goes away then there goes his sugar for me" I giggle.

"What do you want to see while we are out here?" he wonders as we look around.

"I always wanted to see this place. It is so lovely. Let's just keep walking around. I am sure Lisa will be waking up soon enough to keep us busy today" I mention.

"She has lots to do here. We have a playground here just for her to enjoy. She has her own horse to. I am sure that she will be wanting to pay her horse a visit when she wakes up" Elvis says as he places his arm around my shoulder.

"Elvis?"

" _Yes_?"

"I was so scared when you had your heart attack. I hope it will not happen again. We have to do whatever we can to protect you. I do not mean to ever sound bossy with you. It is just I care so much about you" I explain the best I can as I try to keep my tears from watering in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know you are scared. Hell, I am to. That is why I wanted to go on a trip. What if I never got to do the things I loved to do? It could have been so much worse. I am grateful that it turned out the way it has. I am very lucky to have you by my side" he says softly as his gaze fixes on me now.

I smile back.

"I am glad you are not sore with me" I sigh.

"No sweetheart. Linda could not say what she wanted me to do. She did not have the nerve to. She did not really care the way she said she had. You did. Your actions proved to me that you care" Elvis says to me.

"I _hate_ to have you upset with me" I giggle.

" _Same!"_ " he says as he leans in kissing me a moment. He looks up into my eyes after the kiss. "I am so glad we found each other honey"

"Me to Elvis" I say softly.

"Do you ride?" he asks me as he points to the horses. I shake my head no.

"Never. I can learn when you are better" I say.

"Nonsense. No reason why your life should be on hold for me! I want you to learn! I am going to set up a lesson for you while we are here" he declares.

"E!" I gasp.

"Come on love! You will love it" he promises me.

"I don't know. I would rather wait for you" I sigh.

"Please! Let me. For all the help you have given to me. Let me repay you" he begs me.

" _Fine_ " I sigh.

"Great! I will get someone to teach you lessons! You are going to love horseback riding just as much as we all do around here!" he says happily.

"Daddy! _Jenna_! _Daddy_!" we hear Lisa call for us suddenly.

I look over to see her running to us from the ranch house.

" _Daddy_!" calls out Lisa. She rushes to his arms. Hugging him tight.

"Hi pumpkin! You woke up from your nap" he says as he leans down hugging her. Scooping her into his arms.

"I had a nice nap. Can I see the horses?" Lisa asks him.

"Sure can. Want to show Jenna what horse is your horse?" Elvis asks her. She nods.

"Yes daddy. Daddy?"

"What darlin?

"Jenna needs her own horse to go riding with us" mentions Lisa.

"Oh no...I can use one of your horses" I laugh as I shake my head.

"That is a great idea. Besides Jenna everyone here has a horse of their own" Elvis tells me.

" _What!_?" I laugh.

"Joe, Charlie, all of them have their own horses" he tells me.

"Wow" I giggle. "I do not need my own horse. I would love one. But that is not why I am with you. Not for fame or for the gifts you can give me. The gift of your love is enough"

"Jenna, I love you to. But who knows maybe the ranch will be getting a special delivery soon" he says as he winks at me. I shake my head. He never gave up.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_  
ღஐ✿Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿ஐღ

I was restless that first night there at the ranch. It was very peaceful. Elvis was trying to get a very excited Lisa Marie in bed for the night. She was a bit wound up from all the horseback riding.

I got to try horseback riding. It was alright. I was sore from riding for my first time. Now I was in bed starring up at the ceiling. Thinking of how far I had come from having no relationship to nearly having a little family. I did not feel so alone as I used to in my past.

" _Jenna_? You _still_ awake darling?" I hear Elvis asks as he comes into the room without turning on the lights. He was worried he was going to wake me up.

"I am up. You can turn on the light" I mention to him.

He flicks on the light. I blink my eyes as they adjust to the light. I see his handsome smiling face staring into my own. A smile returns to his. He makes his way and sits on the bed next to me.

"I am _wide_ awake" he admits.

" _Me_ to" I giggle as he takes my hand into his.

"Want to go for a moonlight walk?" he offers. I nod.

"Is Lisa in bed for the night?" I worry. He nods.

"I think she is" he chuckles softly. He leans in stealing a kiss from my lips. His left hand rests on my cheekbone.

"I _love_ you honey" he whispers softly.

"I know. I _love_ you to. I _never_ grow tired of hearing you say that" I sigh happily.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk" he demands as he gets up from the bed. He helps me off the bed.

" _Wait_! Elvis wait!" I argue.

" _Why_? Come on Jenna" he laughs.

"I am in my nightie. _What_ if one of your friends sees me. It is too late for me to get dressed. Plus I do not have an ounce of make-up on" I worry about others seeing me out there like this.

"You are beautiful Jenna. Come on" he sighs.

" _No!"_ I cry as I rethink this idea.

"Everyone is asleep. No one is up honey. Here take my robe. Place it on if it all worries you so" he laughs as he places his robe around my shoulders gently. He rubs my back.

"Thank you" I say gratefully.

"Now come on Jenna. Let's go for a walk" he demands.

He leads me out of the bedroom door. We make our way down through the house. And outside. It was a nice day though fall was inching closer to us.

He takes my hand then laces our fingers together. The moonlight was the only source of light we had that beautiful night. Elvis did not want to turn on any of the other lights in fear we would wake up someone there at the ranch.

We walk not saying a word. My heart hammered in my chest. Feeling nothing but love for this man. This night was more beautiful than a scene in the movies.

" _Jenna_?" I hear him speak my name above whispers.

" _Yes,_ E?"

"I want to ask ya something honey" he stammers like a nervous school boys.

My heart hammers louder in my eardrums as we stand underneath an old oak tree. We watch the horses graze on the other side of the fence there in the moonlight.

"Yes E? You can ask me _anything_ " I remind him softly.

"You always said you wanted a horse _right_?" he laughs.

"E you _better_ not have done what I _think_ you did" I giggle.

"Come with me. To the barn. I was gonna wait until the next day. But darn it I can't" he laughs as he leads me to the barn.

We rush to the barn yard. There inside were many beautiful horses. I could not keep my eyes off them. I saw most of them today. I notice a black beauty over in a stall, wearing a red satin ribbon wrapped around their neck line.

" _Elvis Presley_!" I gasp when I spot the horse.

He takes me over to the pony. He takes my hand. Reaching my hand to the horses' nose. I nuzzle the horses' soft furry nose.

"Meet Black Velvet honey. This is _your_ horse. I bought him for you" he announces to me.

" _Elvis?"_ I laugh as I shake my head in wonder.

"Do you like him?" he worries.

"Like him? I _love_ him!" I exclaim. I wrap my arms around Elvis. Pulling him close to me. I kiss him.

"Elvis you do not have to buy me expensive gifts to prove you love me" I declare.

"I know but everyone has a horse. You _have_ to have a horse. Lisa helped pick that one out" he laughs.

"Well I will have to tell her thank you to now won't I?" I giggle.

"There is more to come darling" he promises me. "So much _more_. I want to treasure you _forever_. Keep your heart happy as happy as you make my own heart"

" _You do!_ " I vow softly as his blue eyes twinkle happily my way.

He leads me to a hay loft. We sit down in it. He had a guitar there in the hay loft. He plays the old song "I Love You Because"

"Most of all I love you because _you_ are _you_..." later he finishes crooning to me. He never looks away from my eyes. My heart is swelling with love for this man. He reaches in his pocket. Getting out a little box.

" _Elvis_?" I stammer his name softly.

Wondering what was going to happen next. He kneels down before me there in the hay stack. He opens the box in his hands. My eyes open wider with surprise. His poor hands shake with nerves. I wanted to embrace them in mine. I waited.

"Jenna Rogers, from the _moment_ you came in my life I knew what real love was about. You showed you cared beyond what anyone has ever done for me. I know I want to keep you forever in my life. _Question_ is will you _have_ me there in yours forever? Will you marry me?" he asks softly. So softly I could barely hear him.

I was stunned.

" _Jenna_?"

"YES!" I laugh with joy. "Yes Elvis! I will marry you!" I laugh with joy. I pull him in my arms. We tumble down together into the hay. He laughs with happiness. He gazes into my eyes.

"Want me to put the ring on that finger? After all you are spoken for now" he chuckles softly as he takes my hand in his. All I could do was nod. I was speechless.

He places the engagement ring on my finger. It was a white gold. The diamond was a princess cut. I pull him close to me. As close as I could get his body to mine. He looks into my eyes with joy. His lips stumble to my own. Taking claim. My lips return each kiss he gives.

"Now I can call you my fiancée. _Soon_ I will be able to call you my wife. My life partner" he vows softly.

"Oh Elvis...I love you with my whole heart" I whisper back. He kisses me showing me how much love he had for me in his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c09779ac44325b98e7ba0e98223a565"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 18/span/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /ღspan lang="hi-IN"ஐ✿/spanƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✿span lang="hi-IN"ஐ/spanღ/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4fc3447a032bfabfe301d342ae72391a"[span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"warning sexual content]/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbadc8d6361293d2551b98f82b9a3b09" "Jenna, I am so sorry we had to cut things short for our time at the ranch. I will take you back there as soon as I can" Elvis was promising me when he came home from his doctor apt that day. I was unpacking little Lisa Marie's things from her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="866416d74feb1ea698140a0d2c2154d1""I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"know/em Elvis. I would have loved to stay. But your health comes first for us. You em style="box-sizing: border-box;"know/em that. So do not worry over it will you? I love you. We have to make sure you are with us for a long time" I remind him as I pull him in my arms for a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b703dc1ae6461ed0f1a7664068819048""I am glad you said that. Lisa is mad at me for making us leave early" he sighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97d10880930e0e07700336124986e135""I am sure she will get over it" I giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00e8a7ab6f342ac80bb1755c83f88919""Not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"any/em time soon" he worries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d2ff34c957b2531ad558576343cec8""So what did the doctors want? What was said?" I want to know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bce4969462e72fbb6e3dc0da1ad1ac7"Just as Elvis was about to tell me what the doctors said to him at his apt in comes his father Vern. I was sure Vern wanted to know what was going on here to. I did not blame him. We all wanted the best for Elvis. For Elvis to have a long and happy life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4cc7bc3854fba8c4d74339c0b6ae67d""Son I came as soon as you called. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What/em did they say?" Vern asks Elvis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1b12a6dc6541dacd31e39d637b6b6ae""I am glad you are both here. I was about to tell Jenna here what happened" Elvis says with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb603ace53a04c657c5b78a9238e2eb""Tell us! I am going to worry myself to death!" I state to him as I playfully pat him on the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de8afadd1e5d4250883c24f9ca35e19""Alright. They said I am doing better. Much better. I need to be on thyroid meds for the rest of my life. Stop smoking cigars. Take better care of my heart. But they said I am out of the danger zone" he explains to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5dc4c37f107077b08830d81f583aa7""Oh E! That is music to my ears!" I squeal with joy. I rush to his side. I pull him in for a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d345abafb44d185e9420d033fed2e91f""That is wonderful news son" agrees Vern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060dd09fbd00b11ae2f8458df3cf294c""Another thing the doctor said...was" Elvis chuckles as he pulls me closer to his side. He whispers in my ear that we could make love now. A blush creeps into my cheek bones as I giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b052d80a585ce4bf4ed1633a09ad68b7""Good to know" I say to him. He grins at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8315bf1a7b7d7c8fed20223a288abb82""Paw?" Elvis asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026e3abde0206b5343db3da8e00d1fc4""Yes son?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c3bb5d22a31e84eae3a10a5c47b7303""Can you watch Lisa for the night? I would like to have a night with Jenna here. Just the two of us. We are celebrating our engagement" Elvis announces to his father as he grabs my hand to show his father the ring he had given to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e335cffb42cf39cdd6765f0346c4ff""A wedding? Elvis that is great news! I am glad you are not planning on marrying Linda! I did not think she was at all right for you!" Vern tells him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53e8e31cc74152f294dc4f8a55445d80""Jenna is the right one for me. The em style="box-sizing: border-box;"perfect/em bride" Elvis brags on me. I giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8982cf9c7f4359a412ab852d600f5a7""I will be happy to watch Lisa" Vern says. "Have a the best night kids"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0af4d7887d8c6d54dfe4a1d3fc229c""Welcome to the family" Vern tells me as he hugs me before he heads up to get Lisa Marie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e945f829df7b262f81e6a045b304e574""Boy I was worried something was wrong the way they rushed you back home" I admit as Elvis hugs me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d112b81f3c8fa2f1686365202bbfb008""Nothing was wrong darling. I can't wait to tell the world we are getting married soon. We have a wedding to plan. I would like to get married as soon as possible" he tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6f2794c730e57e91965b8dc9b1251ca""E, what is the rush?" I worry. Did he think I was going to leave him? Was he scared?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="617cde71fa1764e6bd2cb225e13109eb""No rush" he says softly. "We can wait" he sighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bada002b30daf963f67bbb301ca4d804""Elvis, I would marry you right now if that was what you wanted. I want to be with you. Forever. You have nothing to worry about. You will never lose me" I say softly to him. He smiles at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3a380460826e14e95a4e7fbab2e1d65""Even marriages are not forever" he sighs. "I learned that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="268e940642e13039175d4406cf682b2f""I am not Cilla. I stay forever so you are stuck with me" I tease as I lean in and kiss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa2626b81fd05a644e5329ee7e60aa2"As we watch Vern soon head out the door with Lisa, Elvis still looked rather worried. That divorce sure took a toll on him. On his trust. His heart. It hurt me to see what effect it had on him. I did not want him to feel I was going to leave him at the drop of a hat. I wanted to gain his trust in me. And keep it there. There had to be a way how./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036fcebbf45983f21bf46d7dc3baa01c""Elvis?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64846ecaeeec741e467021624509d176""Yes Jenna?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c070f685a51d1eabae7e440e2cfbfb""I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/em to marry you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b132178fa59b5444c5fa51de29c9bb2""I know you do" he laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1089264ccd811ff8f83ca0de04591540""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Today!/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cbc2c9075ad53b099c1e30d792f0565""Let's get married today. Go to the court house. Just the two of us. Get married now" I explain to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab634ccea63a2adf1ead7e6e8f1a4144""You really want to marry now?" he asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489d8eb17db46b85a38cd6ae5c1828c7""Yes" I demand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bef9ee1b1a95e0aad377d7eb0d98937""You don't have to do this to make me feel better" he laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db81f3dce532f269b4c7c6c3239d1fe""I want to because I want your heart to have trust in me. To be happy. Not to worry all the time. If I can do that for you I will" I explain. "I want to be your comfort you need. I want to be the reason you smile on your face...I want to bring you love in your heart"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b0a41fdfaa7a4997d52ea294ef733b9""Jenna we can wait"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="481cbf7378a21e9dfd49aade5493c891""Elvis marry me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8128abd3d90809deb97da06db065493a""Alright...we will get married" he laughs. He smiles at me. He leans in and kisses me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7994e6468eac7b0de84b5bb3ad15fb60"We soon take off without no one knowing. We head over to the Memphis courthouse. We have a private little wedding day. Say vow's to each other. He could not take his eyes off me as we said our vows. I repeated my own vows to him. Tears of joy came to my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a5aec87c9df45bc869e5dfe51d0962""I now pronounce you husband and wife" they say there in the little courthouse. Elvis pulls me in his embrace. He kisses me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563fd7e7f6e43784e9efe76262c17c21""I love you Mrs. Presley" he tells me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e60246a48d1ef1de6a775b957972d2""I love you to Mr. Presley" I promise him. Love shined in his eyes for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7118bb96a8052cdfe24f5844016b4e7e"After the wedding we head back to Graceland. There was only us there. No Mafia. No Lisa Marie. No Vern. No crowd. Just us. We had a nice little romantic dinner. After Elvis and I were slow dancing in the living room together. Then he led me upstairs to his bedroom. I changed into a lacy nightie for him. Fixed up my hair. Splashed on my perfume on my neck for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d4651c2b68231aeca1afe7608b0bba"When I came into the bedroom he was already undressed laying on the bed. Sprawled out with a handsome smile on his face with a single red rose in his mouth. I giggle. I shake my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870124751feb50c28059f98ec9a493b9""Pretty sure of yourself huh Mr. Presley?" I giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc06697bd25b96cf50b9698ee0c17a35""Come join your husband" he says softly as he pats his hand on the bed. I feel my heart hammer nervously in my chest. I make my way to his side. The only light in the room was lit candles he turned on for us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bd8c7e49e655845613ba192ec1ea38e"A beautiful setting. He pulls me in his arms as I make my way to his side. Wasting no time he kisses me hungrily as though he had been starved for affection./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a70a1539d061fa0cae971a125771d45"His fingers lightly rest on my shoulder as he holds me with his other hand. His hand rests in the middle of my back. His hand was balmy and warm my hand reaches up brushing the lock of hair out of his eyes so I could see them better. He stops kissing me for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecc289adf21a372da64dbe69607d259""I love you Jenna Presley. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much" he promises' me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ebe39c27bf010d067391986d0049c4f""I love you to" I vow. "Forever and always"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d73672b51f968f3f878c6f66f58eab" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d3c46c9b8e8f0fbe34071c9ea39f45"He helps me lift my nightie off. It is tossed to the floor. He cups both my breasts into the palms of his hands. Squeezing them gently. He leans down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c48cb1aada5bad8b5d3fe6bb432dbda"Sucking on them. He groans as my fingers tease and tangle in his hair. His other hand removes my panties. He leans over me. Causing me to rest on the bed under him. He kisses the side of my neck as his fingers roam over my body. I shiver with delight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2693e2f08010f1632d922a2c1eb49588"Before I knew it his large shaft enters inside of me. I gasp. The pressure is powerful as our bodies soon become one. He rocks his body along with mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c447e8b05944f88e0999c3f45d9c2394""Honey...I love you. Am I hurting you?" he grunts with worry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bbafd5cf3be0f20cb3c6ba0efdb827c""No, I am alright" I gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb56bae851e8fd106ddeed3135bbbcab""Am I your first honey?" he asks me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61255d4b1b82cb04ce05639f2eaa67c1""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yes/em" I squeak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9581816533384e9df517ad445bae9201""You're first and you're last" he whispers near my earlobe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1403a732f3b95aea89ed9362395cb719""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Always/em" I giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e91c1cf6fc34971c1a5980e3bd0e0b8"He looks into my eyes. He leans down and kisses me. I could feel how much love he had saved inside just for me. I hope he could feel how much love I had for him to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01686dda371de53fe0979382c6ce3912""I can feel every drop of love you have for me honey...I hope that never runs dry" he promises as though he read my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f8547c0b10f5e862c929679a01df0c""I love you Elvis. My husband for life" I vow as my hands roam in his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46eb6c4399168ff5fa38bf32ef2e5b3c""Oh honey, I love you to. My wife for life" he promises me before claiming my lips in a tender kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46463b2e9f71f2f15b7238f56f09ba30"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The End/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a8f219412cc1c4aea9e4034d26176e" /p 


End file.
